The Multiverse of the Stars
by yoshi3000
Summary: A collection of snippets, challenges, omakes, and the works showing the infinite situations of the world of SU. Let's be honest, anything that's note canon. There will be commentaries, there will be madness, it is a multiverse of shooting stars. Reviews cherished. PM me, if you're interested in writing a react or taking a challenge of mine.
1. An Application of Logic 1

Disclaimer: The following is a fanfiction, so I don't own any rights other than OCs and a few concepts. If you want to keep supporting that crap heap that is Steven Universe, that's your business. Sugar owns it and still can't write right to save herself. Don't support the official release, go read another story from anyone who takes this show to put some effort in it.

* * *

**Saint's End. **The graveyard planet of the Multiverse, when dreams goes to die, and people are buried to be remembered or damned to be forgotten. In this case, a young oracle, Mirai Yoshi, sought something buried as he walked the line of graves having left his girlfriend, Kirasha, back at the gate. The familiar grave he saw last time was still heavily defaced and pelted with trash, bits of feces from various species, and urine.

**_Here Lies Vic Mignogna and His Career_**

"Damn it, I had to retcon this entire bit. I don't blame you, but the fact that you were done dirty by so many and the accusations are proving to be false. I know the truth…and it hurts." Mirai ranted before moving on.

He refused to even deface or spit up that grave instead using Warper Edit to clean it up out of a respect for deceny. However, he found it what he had sought.

**_Here Lies Steven Universe and what little dignity the show has left_**

Using ki, he formed a shovel made of energy and started digging. Grave robbing was a low thing to do, but not liked he respected the lot of them. In deep enough, he tossed aside the bones and found a chest labeled "Fan Complaints".

"So, they didn't even read any of it?" Mirai said pocketing it before leaving.

With that the chest, he left the graveyard with his lady who asked what the plan for the box was.

"Kira-chan, I'm going to make me **a Multiverse of the Stars.**" Mirai said cryptically.

* * *

(A/N: I bet you're wondering what was with that scene, this is a meta reference. I did a short highlighting a few issues with RWBY in the RWBYverse is Infinite. Yeah, I would up sliding over to standing with Vic because of more evidence. I had to fully redo this scene because of them. But enough of that, you're here for the collection of Steven Universe shorts. Same rules that the Loud House and RWBY collections has. So, let's get started.)

**Multiverse of the Stars**

* * *

**Snippet Star 1**

**Application of Logic**

**Genre: Humor/Meta**

**Pairs: Not important**

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

**Tags: Metatextual, Rewriting Small Scenes in the Show, Characters showing some competence**

* * *

**-(Fusion Cuisine)-**

Connie had been enjoyed watching Under the Knife with Steven when her mother called wanting to check up and then ask to talk to Steven's mother. The two panicked and had come down off his bed down to the living room where Garnet was reading a newspaper.

"Garnet, quick—you have to pretend to be my mom to Connie's mom." Steven said panicking.

Garnet put the paper down and decided to consult her future vision first. Cringing at the possible future of her or Pearl handling, she got Amethyst to do it. This went…rather different.

"You're looking for Steven's mom, I can't help you there. She sadly passed away." Amethyst said delicately.

When she asked about who's looking after him, Amethyst nervously stated that she was his older sister and that Steven had…extended family alongside his father. Before Connie's mother could get another word in, Pearl entered the room and Amethyst saw a solution to get out an awkward conversation.

"While I'd love to stay and chat, I really need to go do something important!" Amethyst screamed.

"And what exactly is that?" Pearl asked. "Since when you do anything other than laze around and stuff your face?"

"I have to take Pearl to get some laxatives." Amethyst said with a teasing grin. "Poor girl has it backed up."

Pearl could only stammer as Amethyst hung up.

"Amethyst!" Pearl screamed as Amethyst shamelessly left the room.

"Well, that went better than I hoped." Garnet thought. "Now I should see about dinner. At least, this will leave me time to prepare."

Steven and Connie were flabbergasted at the scene, and come the next day, Connie would inform Steven that her parents wanted a meet up. Pearl was even given a gift from the Maheswarans, a big box of laxatives to help. Pearl was not amused.

* * *

**-(Rose's Room)-**

Steven walked out of "his" room completely traumatized with a mix of emotions. All he wanted to know…was more about his mother. He got his wish, and he was regretting it all now. He did need to see that his mother was really Pink Diamond, but he didn't need to see her making the zoo, backstabbing Bismuth, or her long line of human lovers. To see his guardians and be back in the real world, he had this haunted look on this face.

"Steven?" Pearl asked. "Are you okay?"

"Pearl, I no longer bound you keep the secret concerning Pink Diamond's shattering. Tell them the truth…" Steven said flatly before leaving to find Lion.

He had a gem to free and apologize to.

* * *

**-(Cheeseburger Backpack)-**

Steven had made sure to pack the statue _first_ before packing everyone else which lead to the ultimate preservation of the tower. With him proving his worth, the Gems had decided it was time to start training Steven proper. Garnet worked on his hand to hand, Amethyst taught him a few wrestling moves, and Pearl worked on his swordsmanship. Steven wanted nothing more than to step up to the plate, and, when danger would come, he could be ready.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, this is happening. With me writing a paper about this crapsack show for a class, and my maddening flustering for this show, this was bound to happen. If you're wondering about the pre-scene, it's a reference to a RWBY skit where Mirai visited Monty's grave to pay respects. So, because I want to continue to stick it to Sugar, this was born. I just had to bring up these episodes which suffered from "Stupid for the sake of plot" (except Rose's Room).)

(A/N: Tetiary note (7/24/20) - I owe you apologies for the piss poor quality of the writing here...again. Of course, I'm re-editing most of these chapters and will avoid produce such poor quality for future snippets. Snippets 1-6, 19, and 25-30. Thank you for reading, you jaded fans.)


	2. What if WD Stepped Up Earlier? (TFS)

(A/N: The following snippet is somewhat assuming that the earlier Fusion Cuisine snippet is how the families met.)

**Multiverse of the Stars**

* * *

**Snippet Star 2**

**What if White Diamond was Actually Threatening?**

**Genre: Humor/Horror**

**Pairs: Not important**

**Parody: Steven Universe/TFS**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

**Tags: White Diamond is basically Cell, the Crystal Gems are Screwed, Early PD Reveal**

* * *

Connie loved Saturday mornings for a few simple reasons, one being that her mother would sometimes take time off to cook up a special breakfast. Doctor she was, but even Priyanka had cravings for this unhealthy food option. This time, Steven and his family had joined them, and it was star shaped pancakes with chocolate chips for all. As they ate in the living room, they were watching a rerun of what was the glory of Saturday morning cartoons.

"I miss Saturday morning cartoons." Greg bemoaned.

"Same here." Priyanka said in agreement.

As they watched, the television turned to static and shifted to Vox news. Priyanka kept trying to change the channel and got no results.

"What th…" Priyanka said as a light shone in the news studio.

An explosion rocked the studio as in walked someone that brought fear to the Gems.

"No…how…" Lapis stammered.

"NO NO NONONO!" Peridot said.

"Who are you?!" The reporter said scrambling to his feet.

"I am White Pearl, herald for the glorious White Diamond." White Pearl said plainly floating into the studio. "And I bring word from the stars above that I require your primitive communication network."

White Pearl slowly and mechanically turned to face the camera. She carried an eerie and unnatural glow with her scarred eye making her look deader inside.

"People of Earth, the end of your planet is near. Your paltry hero who saved as years ago has only delayed the inevitable. Really Pink, did you think *I* would not figure that you were Rose Quartz. You may be able to fool Yellow and Blue but neglected to think of me. **However, if you value this planet so much, you can always fight me for it, Starlight, not like it's going to help you." **White Pearl said projecting another person's voice.

"Uh…when is the destruction coming?" The reporter said shaking in fear.

"In your time, it'll be by the end of the month, for myself, it'll be an instant. Do not bother wallow in despair for the universe will be made _perfect._ Pray to your god for all you will hear is silence as everyone waste and gasp. When this planet is in ashes...you organics have my permission to die." White Pearl said before leaving.

The Crystal Gems were speechless, and Connie could only look up at them and ask, "You guys have a plan, right? RIGHT?!"

Lapis got up and ran outside leaving to get her things. She was not staying for this, she just couldn't. As for the rest of them, they could only blankly at the television praying this was a bad dream…but it was all too real.

* * *

(A/N: Let's be honest, if any of the Diamonds were competent villains, the CGs would be screwed. Of course, there's no redemption to save them this time.)


	3. Possession of Pink (NSFW-TW)

(A/N: The following snippet is an adaptation of Mystery Girl and is a bit different than canon. I am going to be taking a few liberties here and there. Given this show, it's needed. )

**Multiverse of the Stars**

* * *

**Snippet Star 3**

**Possession of Pink**

**Genre: Humor/Horror**

**Pairs: Not important**

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

**Tags: Body Issues, TW: Suggestive Themes, TW: Out of Body Feeling, Bad End, Pink is not a good person, Inspired by the likes of Anya's Ghost and RWBY, NSFW warning, Broken Friendships**

* * *

Sheena Shells believed herself to be cursed with something she could not explain growing up. She could not explain to most how she ended up getting her hair dyed pink. No matter how many times she washed it out, the next day she would wake up with it pink once again. That was until _she_ made herself visible to her when she turned fourteen. Pink Diamond was her name, the soul of an alien was inhabiting her body. She appeared friendly at first and had gained Sheena's trust, but behind her childish eyes hid a darkness that was going to swallow Sheena. Pink had told Sheena about her life, but Sheena found growing holes. Her dreams would slowly hint that Pink was lying, but Pink had merely told that those were not real memories, but rather side effects of their merger. Sheena had found no reason not to believe her and so she trusted her.

However, over the coming days and years, her body felt heavy and strange taking longer for everything to get the message to allow her body movement. She felt more tired despite going to bed, and something was always off. Over the years, it slowly and surely got worse. Sheena had wanted to work on her figure, but she only found that more difficult than it should. She had woken up one day to find a lip piercing in her lip and had no idea how or when she got it. Pink was assuring, but Sheena found the more memories she saw, the less pleasant picture it painted. She could never tell anyone about this…except her best friend. Leo Mars was a friend from childhood who grow up with Sheena over the years having each other's backs. He was the first one she had come out to, and he accepted touting it did not matter what she preferred. As far as he saw it, they were still friends. He knew about Pink as he aided Sheena is compiling notes. It all came to a head shortly after graduation. The two were roommates and it was then he discovered the horrible truth a week into being roommates.

"Ugh…what happened?" Sheena asked confused as she woke up on the floor.

"Sheena, is that you?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Leo, what the hell?" Sheena asked.

"I think Pink Diamond is possessing your body." Leo said shaking. "I saw you get up and saying you were going out, but your eyes were pink with diamond slits."

Sheena froze as she thought about her past times and it all started to add up to why she felt so tired. Why her hair was still pink no matter how much she removed the dye. Memory kept flashing seeing herself at different late-night places, but she knew she was never there.

"Oh…god, I think Pink was using my body while I sleep… and I don't even know she's going to do next." Sheena said mortified.

"What do we do?" Leo asked.

Sheena scrambled to her room and pushed a book and a folder into Leo's chest.

"That notebook has notes of all the dreams of her memories I was having over the years. I don't think those things were nonsensical if I could vividly recall them and draw some of the scenes." Sheena said looking fearful. "I need you to hide them…"

Leo did so, and the next two days were quiet. Unnervingly quiet. Leo, as a precaution, moved himself out in case Pink tried to get into his room which left Sheena alone.

"Pink, I know you're still in my head, and you can't just ignore me!" Sheena yelled.

She had not slept for those two days and it showed as her hair was frayed, and her eyes were baggy and heavily drooping. There was nothing but silence in the empty apartment. No television playing, no radio blaring, no nothing. She looked about and walked to the kitchen to make her some coffee as she usually had it black with a few of sugar. Robotically, she made the coffee and trudged away with her cup in hand. She walked to the safety of her room and sat on her bed putting the coffee cup on her nightstand to take a breath. He had her knees up to her head as she gazed into her full-length mirror only to freeze at the sight. That was not her reflection in the mirror before what was in the mirror was sitting with her legs down.

"You…" Sheena breathed out.

Pink Diamond said nothing but calmly took up the coffee and took a sip.

"Thank you for cream and marshmallows." Pink said as Sheena felt the taste.

Sheena realized she herself was holding the coffee cup and looked to see little fluffy marshmallows.

"But I…how…I don't recall…" Sheena said terrified. "Why? How?!"

"So, I can take over without you noticing." Pink said as Sheena found her arm moving to put down the cup on the nightstand.

"What the fuck?! You can't just take my body over!" Sheena said angrily. "It's mine."

"Why not? I don't see a problem. You got plenty of time with it, and I'll give it back when I'm bored." Pink said plainly.

Sheena's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh my god…you…you're a monster. Was it true? The memories, playing your armies against each other, toying with everyone…was that really the truth? You thought you could just lie to me like that?! I trusted you….and you used me." Sheena roared. "You bi…"

The words died in her throat as if she were gagged. Sheena could not make any noise, no matter the effort.

"That's better. Now don't matter, me taking over will be a good thing. I've always wanted to try all kinds of things as a human." Pink said excitedly.

"You…won't…get…away with this. Leo…." Sheena said struggling to get words out of her mouth.

"Oh right, him. He's kind of cute…I wonder how big his reproductive rod is?" Pink said thoughtfully.

"You stay the fuck away from him!" Sheena snarled. "Besides, he knows I'm a lesbian."

"Oh, that won't be a problem…not if I say that…_I want to experiment."_ Pink said using Sheena's lips to speak the last part in the rocker's own voice. "_It's not he doesn't think I am attractive."_

Sheena tumbled to the ground and could only struggle as Pink forcefully took over. Sheena could not scream and she couldn't even see clearly as her vision knew cloudy and hazy. For ten agonizing minutes, she left the slow loss of each of her senses except her sight. Not that it mattered…all she could see was pink.

Pink got up in her new body looking in the mirror. The reflection of Pink Diamond's original body was gone replaced with Sheena's. Rose colored eyes became green as grass. Nobody would know the soul of who Sheena was is slowly dying…with someone who replaced her wearing her skin.

* * *

(A/N: This was originally a bit different, but it was changed. With this version, it's okay for the most part. I know it ends on a dark note, but it's basically a downer beginning, it can only go up from there.)


	4. An Application of Logic 2

**Snippet Star 4**

**Application of Logic 2**

**Genre: Humor/Meta**

**Pairs: Not important**

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

**Tags: Metatextual, Rewriting Small Scenes in the Show, Characters showing some competence**

* * *

**-(Island Adventure – Take 1)-**

Lars owed Garnet, big time. Future Vision had guided her to the island to find them just a few hours after Sadie explained that the portal "vanished". Garnet had arrived having quickly beaten the invisible gem before finding them. Steven was glad to see her, but Sadie had the look of nervousness. Garnet was not exactly already happy with what she saw in the future, and decided to directly step in. The three were dragged home where the workers' parents were waiting for them…and not exactly pleased…with Sadie.

**-(Gem Harvest)-**

Lapis and Peridot did not take what to do with this situation. How were they going to explain this one? This was not something you could easily say. Knowledge of this information could ruin a person. It would hurt feelings.

"I don't things to…well you stop poking it with a stick?!" Peridot ranted.

"What? I didn't expect humans to have so much liquid in them." Lapis said in interest.

"How are we going to explain to Steven had you killed a human?" Peridot panicked.

"He was intruding." Lapis said plainly.

"You could have restrained him." Peridot said incredulously.

"I restrained Jasper and look what happened." Lapis said coldly before walking away.

Peridot was shuddering from that and was completely lost at what to do. However, a thought came to mind that maybe she should get far away from Lapis. It was ultimately too late for Andy.

**-(Bismuth)-**

"Sh-Shattering Gems... wouldn't that make us the same as Homeworld?" Steven asked in shock at seeing the Breaking Point.

In a normal universe, Bismuth flips out, but instead, Bismuth looked horrified at Steven's innocent question. She looked right dead in the eye, and she had to ask the question. She asked him how much he knew of Homeworld and of its history. Of Gem culture? If his mother left him anything? When he answered, Bismuth was mad, but not Steven. The two would return to the Temple and Bismuth had her glares set on Garnet and Pearl.

"Amethyst, could you take Steven out of the house for a while? A long while. I need to talk with my _old teammates._" Bismuth said coldly.

"Uhh…Steven, we're going to Vidalia's." Amethyst said sensing the tension.

Grabbing Steven, she bolted leaving Pearl to sweat as Bismuth took a seat still glaring at them both. Garnet could not exactly tell with her Future Vision, but she did not need to realize they were in a lot of trouble.

"Tell me, how much does Steven know about Homeworld?" Bismuth said growling.

If Pearl could sweat, she did, and she was itching to leave. Garnet, on the other hand, could see this was not going to end well.

"I don't know, Bismuth. Why don't you ask Pearl? She's the one who wanted to take charge of his education." Garnet said rightfully shifting the blame. "I should go check on Steven…because Future Vision."

Garnet bolted but Bismuth grabbed her and shoved her into the couch.

"Oh no you don't. Garnet, you're the leader of this team thus Steven learning about his heritage is your responsibility. And Pearl, you lead a rebellion as a renegade who defied her Diamond! How could not educate him on what we fought for?" Bismuth said saddened.

Pearl had felt nothing but guilt at her words for a multitude of reasons. Pearl did not want to tell him…not for PTSD and the trauma, but because the _true story would destroy this team._ It had not helped she was bound to deal her mouth shut.

"And considering the Diamonds are still out there, have there been any preparations for them?" Bismuth asked. "Any plans?"

Pearl pulled at her collar.

"By the stars, you let Steven think if we shatter our enemies, we'll become as bad as them! Are you joking?! Blue Diamond nearly shattered Ruby and Sapphire, Yellow Diamond electrocutes Gems who don't work fast, White Diamond clearly pulling the damn strings, and Pink Diamond literally blew up a planet for fun once!" Bismuth ranted. "How could you fail to inform Steven of what we're dealing with?! His pacifism isn't going to save us when and if they come to Earth!"

Bismuth was panting from all her yelling but walked towards the warp pad saying she was heading back to the Forge and she would be back later. She left leaving Garnet and Pearl alone. Before Garnet could say anything, Pearl rushed out. She went to Greg who took notice of Pearl's grim expression.

"Pearl, is something wrong?" Greg asked.

"With Steven…no? While I normally don't partake in it, you think you could recommend an alcoholic drink? The kind that I can forget my own name after drinking." Pearl asked.

Greg balked realizing something was definitely wrong. Things were awkward between them, yes, but Greg did not exactly want to leave Pearl to drink herself into a stupor. He had seen Amethyst do that once...never again.

"Pearl, there's clearly something on your mind. You can talk to me…please." Greg asked.

Pearl sighed, but she realized she did not have other options. She could not exactly give him all the details…but the hints to lead to the big picture. Anything to ease the guilt.

* * *

(A/N: Let's be honest. Steven's overt naivety can be literally blamed on the Gems (especially Pearl and Garnet) not telling him enough about the war to realize killing the Diamond will not make them just as bad. As for Island Adventure, Garnet's Future Vision should have made that episode moot. As for Gem Harvest, a dead Uncle Andy is for those who really dislike him and want a cheap laugh.)


	5. Pearl, the Ronin

**Snippet Star 5**

**Pearl, the Ronin**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama**

**Pairs: Not important **

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue **

**Tags: Steven Grows Up without Pearl, Pearl Grows a Spine, #TrueRenagade, Broken Friendships, Masterless Life Ahead, Deconstruction**

* * *

When Rose announced her pregnancy, it was met with excitement and confusion from most of the other Gems, except Pearl. The years should have taken a toll on her mental health, but instead Pearl wound up a different road. Indifference, resentment, and loathing. All aimed at Rose. At this point, she only followed her orders because Rose had power over her. However, Pearl saw her chance with this "pregnancy" which had weakened Rose as the months went by, and Pearl would plan for this. By the sixth month, it was finally time. It was easy to convince Rose to join her someplace alone and away from the other gems. Play up the role of her fangirl, her unrequited love. It sickened her to do that…considering all the years she was jerked around. Rose never seemed to think about Pearl or anyone but herself.

-R-

Rose arrived at the Barn where Pearl had called for a talk and was an hour late. Greg had shown her a waffle place he had found, and she figured Pearl would not mind the delay. The night sky was illumined by the full moon as Rose walked off the warp pad.

"Pearl?" Rose asked before smelling smoke.

"You're late." Pearl said sourly taking a long drag of her cigarette.

Five of them littered her feet.

The look on her face had made Rose uncomfortable and she tried to change the subject.

"Sorry I'm late…Greg took out to a really n…" Rose said only for Pearl to flick the cigarette in Rose's face making her flinch. "What was that for?"

"Frankly for thinking that your bullshit excuses will work on me." Pearl said dryly. "I'd apologize, but I won't. Not again, and not ever."

"Pearl, what's this about?" Rose asked.

"Pink, I'm done. I'm done with this town, I'm done with the Crystal Gems, and I…AM…DONE…WITH…YOU." Pearl said putting emphasis into her last words.

Now those words snapped Rose out of her relaxed and panic etched in her face.

"Pearl, we agreed we weren't going…" Rose said only for Pearl to unsheathe a live katana at Rose's throat.

"No, you give me orders to keep my mouth shut and declared me free of your servitude when I was still your lackey. You used me, teased me, and played with my emotions like I was your doll..." Pearl said with her arms crossed to hold herself while she had the shakes.

"I've had enough, and I just wanted to confront you one last time to wash my hands of you. I pity the child growing within. Growing up having to deal with your war, your mess, and your lies. I watched you record messages for them…you talk of loving yourself when you can't even do so yourself. That child isn't a product of love, it's your method of suicide with Greg is the unwilling patsy." Pearl said icily. "Regardless, I don't want a hand in any of this. And if the Diamonds do come back to this rock to destroy it, I want to at least die having lived a life worth living."

Pearl walked away ignoring the pleas, threats, and anything else that came from Rose's mouth as Pearl used the warp pad to teleport away. Rose had gone after her assuming she went to the temple which was all a part of the plan. Pearl had actually warped to Mask Island where she had her things already packed on a boat. Yellowtail coming into town made things rather easy and in favor as she simply "borrowed" his boat. Loading up, she took off. Rose was in a panic looking throughout the temple for Pearl without waking Amethyst or having Garnet get involved.

"Where is she?!" Rose thought frantically.

-O-

With the boat back in port, Pearl slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and rushed to the Onion household. She knew how close Vidalia and Amethyst, and she would be perfect to give one last middle finger to Rose. Vidalia was sitting in her garage going after a painting while her husband and son were asleep on the couch when Pearl came in.

"Hm?" Vidalia said as she looked over to see Pearl. "Pearl?"

Now they had not personally talked or really met because at most all Vidalia got was word of mouth from Greg, Amethyst, or sometimes Rose.

"Vidalia, right?" Pearl said sheepishly.

The moment was a rather awkward, but Pearl knew she had to do it. She simply told that she needed her help, and Vidalia could tell something was really wrong. Pearl was the type who did not socialize, and she was coming to her for help.

"Ok, you're scaring me." Vidalia said unnerved. "But why me?"

"Because right now, you're the only one I can trust. I can't trust Rose or the others. Amethyst is still too young to process this…and you do have her best interests at heart." Pearl said getting four letters out of her bag. "I need you to hold onto these until Rose has her pregnancy. The one in pink is for that child…I'd say 12 years is long enough until you give it to them."

"Ok, if I'm doing this, I'm going to need information to why you're giving them to me. Is something going on?" Vidalia said.

The Onion matriarch almost wished she had not asked because Pearl told her everything. The truth behind it all, and Vidalia felt sick to her stomach.

"Does Greg know?" Vidalia asked mortified.

"Fuck if I know, but he probably doesn't. Not that it matters, she sees humans as if they're living vibrators. The only people who know the truth is you, her, myself, and another that I told. Do you see why I'm trusting you with this? I can't trust this to anyone but you right now." Pearl said darkly. "I fear Pink could kill me and claim it was an accident. Or what she could do to you?"

"She wouldn't…" Vidalia said trying to assure herself.

"Vidalia, the woman had a space station zoo loaded up with bred humans that she used to go up to use them as sexual playthings. She's lied about the war playing both sides like a fiddle and didn't bet on me to count the number of deaths. She will do whatever it takes to keep her secrets. She is a coward with nothing to lose now especially with that child on the way. Poor bastard is probably going to end up obvious to it all, and I want no part of it." Pearl said assured.

"I'll take them…but where will you go?" Vidalia said.

"Out of the country. I've always had wanted to visit East Asia, but Pink kept bumming around this country." Pearl said.

"You'd think with her powers, she'd help with World War 1 or 2…or Vietnam." Vidalia said incredulously.

"Does Pink sound like the kind of person who would give a fuck about people other than what's in their pants? She didn't do shit, and will continue not to do anything." Pearl said with a sigh. "This is goodbye, Vidalia, thanks."

**[Cues: Force of Nature – Just Forgot]**

Pearl made the long walk up Sussex Road feeling that it was the start of leaving her old life behind. She could not really call any good times…only fake memories and goals. She strode up the highway road up to the Mayor's House where a car was waiting for her where the other person, she had told waited. Like Greg, he was one of "Rose's" previous lovers. Unknown to Greg but known to Pearl, Rose had occasionally go to see him for an occasional hookup. Pearl would think that sleeping with a government agent is the LAST thing Pink would do, but Pearl underestimated Rose's jackassery. Of course, Pearl had told him three months prior along with everything else, and he found himself siding with her especially he discovered Pink had slept with his teenage son. Pearl opened the car door to the jet-black sports coupe and slid it where he awaited.

"Vincent. Thanks for doing this for me." Pearl said throwing her bag in the backseat.

Vincent looked in the mirror and all he could see was his tired self. He still had his good looks, but after the reveal, he was stressing out. He puked when she explained Pink's human zoo as it did not help that he was an ancestor of someone who suffered from a human zoo.

"No, thank you for telling me the truth. I got the ID and paperwork you asked along the ones for Garnet and Amethyst. You think they'll like the new IDs?" Vincent said starting up the car.

Pearl could shrug as they took off leaving Beach City behind.

"Although, I have to ask…why Amethyst Santos? Figured you'd want Santos as a last name?" Vincent asked.

"Pearl Matapang rolls off the tongue." Pearl said leaning back.

* * *

(A/N: This was a long time coming as I did say I would continue Possession of Pink if I got this one out. Either way, this AU is going to present us with a scenario that could shoot the plot in the face. But what will Steven's home life be like without Pearl? And what will Pearl be doing?)


	6. Commentary 1 - A Smolder Star

**Snippet Star 6 | Commentary 1**

**A Smoldering Star**

**Genre: Meta**

**Pairs: Not important **

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: |x| **

**Tags: Deconstruction, Thoughts of the Author, Reads more like an Op-Ed**

* * *

**(A/N: Let me explain this. The following is an edited essay I did for a class in college. An evaluation essay, and I chose to review and tear apart this show. If I'm doing commentary for RWBY, this show deserves the treatment. Plus, I do the discussion it brings. And before you ask, I'm posting it long I got it scanned and handed in. Enjoy.)**

**A Smoldering Star**

After the rise and fall of western animation during the 2000s, the New Tens were considered a new Golden Age in animation with the slew of new material that came. Adventure Time, Gravity Falls, Regular Show, and Friendship is Magic exploded in popularity with kids and adults. Then came what was a surprise hit of 2013, in the form of Steven Universe greenlit the year before, which was headed by Rebecca Sugar. Rebecca Sugar already had a tie to Cartoon Network being a songwriter and writer for Adventure Time up until its fifth season before leaving to get Steven Universe produced. She had returned to Adventure Time for the "Stakes" miniseries, voicing the character of Marceline's mother, and returning for the series finale. Production on the show began in 2012 as Adventure Time was still on the air. The show came to be when Cartoon Network requested a show idea from her. Thus, she wrote and storyboarded the pilot for CN which was initially posted online in 2013. The pilot animation was done by Genndy Tartkovsky, who is famous for classic shows on the networks such as Samurai Jack. With the pilot being a massive hit, the show was greenlit for a season.

With the show greenlit, a new team was forming which called themselves the "Crewniverse". For the actual show, those working on the animation team included the artistic styling Sugar herself, Lauren Zuke, Ian Jones-Quartey, Hilary Florido, Kat Morris, Jeff Liu, Matt Burnett, and Ben Levin who all double as storyboard writers aiding that team. As for who were made into voice actors, all who voiced the characters in the pilot returned to voice their characters again with Zach Callison, Estelle, Michaela Dietz, and Deedee Magno-Hall as the main cast of Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. For the main characters, it follows the standard team cliché that has been set in stone since the late 1990s. Garnet is the stoic no-nonsense leader of few words. Pearl is functions as the brains of the group. Amethyst is the bruiser with a bit of ego. This leaves Steven as the comic relief and kid appeal character.

The show of Steven Universe follows the titular character in a coming-of-age story as a member of the Crystal Gems. The plot threads of the show all tie to the Gem race, an alien species of sentient rocks. The Crystal Gems had a continual goal of clearing of corrupted Gems, monstrous and destructive members of species. The show also delves into the internal turmoil and struggles each of the four main characters goes through. The show has a sizeable extended cast, but the secondary characters of importance are Steven's musician father (Greg Universe), and the extended members of the Crystal Gems including Connie Maheswaran, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, and Bismuth. The main plot of the show is focused on the coming of age story of the main character while adventuring with his guardians, the Crystal Gems, defend the world from alien threats. Tied to main plot are the threads concerning the other main leads. Pearl deals with her grief and loss towards the death of Steven's mother and the unrequited love for her. Amethyst's plotline deals with her issues of her self-worth. Garnet's plotline deals with her role as de facto leader of the Crystal Gems and her status as a fusion of two beings.

Steven Universe boasts a rather interesting art style having vivid designs for characters and backgrounds. The background art is rather colorful and greatly details appearing similar to watercolor paintings. The location's designs vary from a range of different set pieces when the show is ready to do so. The character expressions, in the earlier seasons, showed a wide range of emotions even taking a hand as some rather amusing wild takes. The show's soundtrack is also mostly a plus for the show. The show does have memorable themes and tracks had garnered over its run. Unlike most shows, the music uses a chiptune style for most of its soundtrack which is done by composer duo of Aivi Tran and Steven Velema. Rebecca will aid in making tracks with her ukulele and singing voice.

Despite the show's rocky start, the show had broken a few norms and clichés prevalent in children's cartoons. Steven is allowed to feel emotions when he's not told to be like his mom and take up her stead. He is allowed to try to be his own person, at first. Ruby and Sapphire's relationship is a huge plus as a positive representation of same-sex relationships which is rather rare in cartoons and adds to the irony that they are rare within the show itself. However, despite this and the fact that this show came in the "new golden age" of animation, this show suffers from plenty of problems. These problems that were small and could have been overlooked but have grown too large for a rational person to ignore. Firstly, there is the matter of lore which is completely lackluster. The main plot and plot threads mentioned previously are poorly executed and shoddily explored. The lore of the Gem race has been barely explored over the course of the five seasons with Steven's own plotline being mangled in the process. Pearl's plotline overshadowed Amethyst and Garnet's plotline getting rather repetitive quicker than the show could produce episodes. This leads to Amethyst's plotline of dealing with self-loathing suddenly dropped and picked back up only to get a rushed resolution. Garnet was reduced from main character to a tool for exposition to expand on the mechanics of the Gems species.

Usually, a show that deals with aliens being on the planet would deal with an alternate history for Earth. However, the worldbuilding for this show is rather poor to which there's plenty unanswered questions. Important details about this world's history are never expanded on in show, but only through the "Crewniverse's" Twitter and social media accounts which everyone doesn't follow. The fact that the followers have to ask these questions is a failure on the staff's writing ability. Because the show does not bother to show the details how a world like Steven's works, the world is left undefined and empty with "Crewniverse" coming off an ignorant. For example, it was stated by Rebecca through her podcast that any and all form of religion does not exist in the world of Steven Universe. Despite this, Season 3 Episode 1, "Super Watermelon Island", and Season 5 Episode 28, "Escapism" contradicts these statements through the society of the Watermelon Stevens which clearly has a defined religion. It's even worse that in-universe, the days of the week, the months of the year, and planet still keep their names which are tied to various religions. The creators also blatantly use designs cues from Eastern religions on a few character designs namely in the designs of Opal and Sugilite. Clearly, these writers failed to read up on their world history.

Despite their attempts to break cartoon norms, they doubled down on several other cliched norms. There's the trope of having competent female characters that can stand on their own not needing men to save them or tell them what to do. While this trope is not bad on its own, it can be when it is paired with the trope of having an incompetent male receives all the credit overshadowing the hypercompetent who put in the work. It's not there early on, but it becomes more apparent in later seasons. There's also a strong motif of the protagonists not killing despite the show dealing with a war where lives are at stake. Steven especially suffers from this, and unlike, Aang from the Last Airbender who was a monk, Steven has no explained reason for his aversion and his constant resolve to talk things out.

The series' lackluster lore also comes from the prevalent plot holes. The worldbuilding itself is even a plot hole. These holes range from oversights from the crew or them deliberately snarling at their own continuity. These holes are a plenty, but I will list the most egregious examples. In Season 5 Episode 2, "The Trial", Steven is given a trial despite Homeworld being explicitly stated to be dictatorship with a caste system making no sense to have trials. This episode also gives Blue Diamond's character a matter of inconsistency considering that in an earlier episode of she was quicker to threaten death on another character for a smaller offense. In Season 5 Episode 24, "Reunited", marks the second time the Gems used their upgraded weapons which they haven't used since the debut of them in late Season 3. In Season 3 Episode 2, "Gem Drill", features a blatant _Deus Ex Machina _(a plot contrivance) in giving the massive combination of gem shards that was threatening to destroy the entire world the sudden ability to bubble themselves, neutralizing itself. In the show, Gems can bubble other Gems in their weakened form to prevent them from regenerating. The show has never shown that a Gem could bubble itself before and since the Cluster. The Cluster gets hit with a plot hole again in "Reunited" when it partially forms and not tearing apart the planet despite it being stated it would. Smaller holes come in the form of inconsistencies in character forgetting their powers, the humans not acknowledging the fact that aliens are on the planet, and so on.

It would be believed that despite the lackluster lore, it would be forgiven that the characters are strong and well-written. That is not the case as the characters suffers from a lack of development due to the "Steven-only" perspective. Characters like Lapis and Peridot especially suffer from this as they are stuck in the barn not getting proper development. Characters who are meant to be sympathetic come off as unlikeable and vice versa. The writers want to give the major villains redemption but do not bother to consider that murderous dictators like the Diamond Authority had long crossed the _Moral Event Horizon _and could not be redeemed. However, the smaller villains like Jasper, Holly Blue Agate, the Ruby Squad, and so on are never even taken into consideration. There is also a considerably large cast, but these characters both main and secondary do not have proper time to develop as Steven and Pearl virtually stole the show in having the most focus. Yes, Steven is the main lead, but so are Amethyst and Garnet. Another strike against the show is the voice acting which can range from ok to unbearable. This stems from the fact that the Crewniverse forgoes getting actual professionals to voice characters and instead to mostly use staff at the office and singers to do so with a few exceptions. They went as far to blow the budget by hiring Nicki Manij to voice act for one episode and got Broadway singers for their villains which was a waste of their talents. Performances tended to vary ranged from terrible to wasting their talent for this show's script.

The animation for this show is poorly done even with the frames "stolen". Scenes were literally copied from more popular and successful shows, especially anime from the shoujo and shonen genres. Even character designs were stolen like Lapis who is a complete copy of Japan's Golden Bat character, Penny, who also had a water affinity. Animation errors frequently pop up because the Crewniverse habitually sends sloppy storyboard to the Korean Animation Studio bringing them to life. The artists do not even bother to a consistent unified art style leading a constant shifting in the appearance of the Gems with character's hairstyles shifting scene to scene or their heights not even matching episode by episode. Fight animation is also a complete joke as they are often floaty, and characters tend to have no weight to them or their attacks.

Another nail in the show's coffin was its scheduling. This show is infamous for its constant strain of hiatus. This proved to be the thing that slowly weaned off most fans as each hiatus got longer and the episodes people were waiting for her were including filler. The network itself also holds the blame as it was ignoring the show in favor of repeating of more lucrative shows.

A deeper issue that the show carries is that it reeks of "unfortunate implications". What are "unfortunate implications"? They are scenes that originally do not mean to offend but end up doing so due to context. Steven Universe is full of these moments having offended many minorities at some point. "Steven Universe has been, from the beginning, doing a poor job of displaying Blackness, Black women, and Black femmes, both in their own rights, and in relation to the non-Black and non-Black coding characters around them." (Riley H)

Characters of colors tend to be either stereotypes or shafted for the sake of the plot. Garnet is a tragic example of someone who started with ample potential only to slowly devolve into an "Uncle Tom" who spouts exposition about Fusion. A minor character, Kofi, merely embodies the angry black man stereotype. The fusion Sugilite which is a combination of the black-coded Garnet and Amethyst is show as a literal Jezebel stereotype who Pearl has an intense dislike of. On the opposite end, there's the implication that Sardonyx, a combo of Garnet and the dainty white-coded Pearl, is the superior fusion. It's even worse that a character literally inspired by minstrel cartoons in the 1930's which were racist toward Black people nearly made it into the show. The character "Concrete" would up in the artbook having a description of having a big shoe collection and that she could not read. There was even the infamous "Zoo Arc" which showed humans into a literal zoo which was owned by Pink Diamond to which it was the excuse by the artists to draw "hot people" completely ignorant that human zoos were a real life thing that housed African-Americans and Native Americans to be gawked at by rich white people. The backlash of this caused a clumsy retcon to shift the blame from Pink to Blue and Yellow. Connie's culture is consistency scrubbed out and they have her habitually makes moronic decisions for the sake of the plot alongside Garnet. Cultures were scrubbed out due to in fact to the writer's laziness and Rebecca "no-religion" remark. For example, Lars makes a traditional Filipino dish, but it's never acknowledged as one. We do not even learn what the dish was, but it's to serve as a reminder that Lars is Filipino. However, the group that was done the dirtiest was the LGBT community. Said community was promised plenty from this show, but it never truly delivered. The Gem species being mono-gendered served as a cheap way to have LGBT characters and appease the censors. This method backfired in part that it made the heterosexual cross-species pair of Rose Quartz and Greg Universe the one that stands out the most. Ruby and Sapphire would make for good representation but are rarely on screen having been shoved aside for Garnet. The only other candidates would be Pearl who reeks of being a psycho lesbian at her absolute worst, and Rose, who literally manipulated Pearl and was more focused on how many men she could meet.

Speaking of Rose/Pink Diamond, the character is a point of contention for the fans. Ever since the reveal, the impact on the fanbase caused a deep split. There are those applauded the twist, and those who found the twist completely moronic. Regardless of opinion, this twist came to the show's descent downwards. In theory, the idea of revealing Steven to be a Diamond could have evened the tide to give the Crystal Gems a leg against Homeworld. However, it served to give Steven "privilege" for him to talk the Diamonds out into not shattering them, and even calling the Diamonds "family". For most, the twist was a bad omen of things to come leading to many disillusioned fans dropping the show and the numbers increasing with each passing episode.

The reasons for this drop in the show's fans was due to the handling of the show's main "antagonists", the Diamonds. Rebecca Sugar had stated the show was not meant to have antagonists which, considering the theme the show was aiming for, is completely ridiculous. Yellow Diamond had started off strong as a purely terrifying antagonist, got massive hype by the fanbase on her first appearance alone, but ultimately ended up a disappointment. There was a reason for this as her villainous attitude and motif was not written by Sugar. When Sugar did take the reins, Yellow was hit with the same attempts to try and make her sympathetic while excusing her terrible actions. There was a back and forth between the other writers and ultimately Sugar won out. Blue Diamond was on a similar boat. She was introduced as a terrifying force seen in flashback only for it to seemingly disregarded to show a weeping pathetic ineffectual villain who can do nothing but weep and expect people to feel sorry for her. Remember this character threatened to murder two of the main characters of a minor offense earlier. However, the show wants you to forget that. It even has the nerve to let the two easily forgive "Pink Diamond" despite the fact she is literally responsible for the entire Gem War. Finally, there is White Diamond which was built up to be the "true villain", but there was no point to it for two reasons. One, it's stated specifically that to undo corruption to save the corrupted gems they need all four Diamonds and Steven had Blue and Yellow backing him which ensured White was going to get "redeemed" utterly making the entire plot's hanging threads pointless and hitting a metaphorical brick wall to run them out of ideas.

Overall, in concept, Steven Universe could have become the next big shot alongside Adventure Time and Regular Show. However, it's executed poorly. With no proper writers and shoddy artwork, the show was set on a downhill path. Despite this, I ended up a fan of the show like many, I saw potential in when the show began. Over time, that love for the show waned and as it became the butt of jokes nowadays by its former fans. This show is rancid, and I would not want kids to even see it. Funny enough, this show is only on for the teenage and adult fanbase watching as kids have grown to really dislike the show as the seasons go on. I long for the day when this show ends or gets cancelled. Kids and animation fans deserve better.

* * *

(A/N: If anyone wants me to talk a commentary on a specific character to hear my thoughts. I will consider your request. It would be as long as this essay though. Next up, we'll be diving into a one-shot.)


	7. Commentary 2 - DeMayo

**Snippet Star 7 | Commentary 2**

**The Uncle Andy Issue**

**Genre: Meta**

**Pairs: Not important **

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: |x| **

**Tags: Deconstruction, Thoughts of the Author**

* * *

Andy DeMayo. You want a character that will send a Steven Universe to sneer in disgust? Mention him. A previous review inspired this next commentary. Look, I'm going to be blunt with you all. I do not hate the character. I just find him a pointless nothing chapter not even worth hating. People tend to compare him to the likes and I'm thinking about that's flat out asinine. At the very worst, Uncle Andy was an ass. Compare to the Diamonds, who…literally talk down our leads while actively trying to kill them. The biggest sin was on the writers for making Uncle Andy the focus of a half-hour episode. I could go into more detail, but he's not worth the time. So, I'll skip to gist. If the writers wanted to make Andy an unlikeable douche, they failed because they gave him sympathy and justification. One rather nasty case of justification I kept pointing out frequently got me yelled at for being insensitive and so on.

That point being that the writers screwed the pooch by not remembering "Gem Harvest" in "Last One Out of Beach City." Remember Andy's "illegal aliens" line? "Last One Out of Beach City" had justified a rather rancid line, and yet few bring it up. Why? The knock-off Rose is one thing. At the end of the day, Andy isn't truly worth getting mad over. I sometimes feel the writers deliberately made him just to distract from the show's glaring holes.

* * *

(A/N: I could have gone into more detail, but I refuse to waste time on a pointless character. It's just not worth it, and he's not worth my top 10 worst list.)


	8. Possession of Pink 2 (NSFW-TW)

**Snippet Star 8**

**Possession of Pink 2**

**Genre: Drama/Horror**

**Pairs: Not important**

**Parody: Steven Universe (minor crossover with 6teen)**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

**Tags: Body Issues, TW: Suggestive Themes, TW: Out of Body Feeling, TW: Out of Body Control, Pink is not a good person, Inspired by the likes of Anya's Ghost and RWBY, NSFW warning, Broken Friendships, Pink the Manipulative, Crossovers were made to expand on the story.**

(A/N: Before I start this, I want to explain something. Some of you noticed, I edited the first episode of this miniseries. Well I did this out of suggestions from others, and I realized that it would not work storywise as its only now that Pink takes full control. I think self-pleasure was something I don't think Pink could get away with. So, we move on the next episode.)

* * *

II: Maybe It's All in the Mind

Pink looked at her new body in the mirror with utmost glee taking in her victory. She posed in the mirror briefly holding her chest before her reflection "glitched" reveal Pink's original body before changing back. Pink was too busy thinking of all the things she could do now and called Leo over.

-PoP-

|Leo's P.O.V|

I had a rotten feeling something was wrong. I did not know what, but the call was the first sign. She called me over and it sounds like the Sheena I know. I had asked about her two sleepless nights, and she told me that Pink has been quiet for the past two days. That worried me enough to get over there. When I did…that's when things got weird. She answered the door in just an oversized band tee. Now this is normally, she usually lounges in them and some shorts. However, she was just wearing a shirt with a little off-the-shoulder and the look on her face wasn't something she'd normally make.

-PoP-

Sheena's eyes cracked open with her mind. She felt weak feeling it was taking all the strength in her body to open her eyes. She could see what Pink was doing and panic set in. She struggled trying in vain to free herself, but that proved fruitless. She tried using her mind to trigger something, anything to show Pink's "thread" to Leo for his to get out of there. Her binding got tighter around her body and mouth constraining her before dragging away digger into the pits of her mind.

-PoP-

Pink pouted when Leo had politely refused to come in citing that she needed more sleep and him being around was not going to help.

"Didn't he get the hint?" Pink said annoyed. "He was blushing and everything. He was so close, but suddenly just backed off. Damn it, I should have waited before calling him. Oh well…"

She sauntered into Sheena's room, and began poking around before she hit her jackpot.

"I don't even get it, Sheena. You say you're a lesbian, yet you have a vibrator shaped like a reproductive rod. Well, I've always wanted to give this a go." Pink said tossing off the only shirt.

For Pink, it was a newfound pleasure that her drool and whining for more calling out Leo's name. For Sheena with her mind, it was agonizing. Sheena found herself in a white room restrained only able to feel what Pink was feeling. She could not hear or see the outside but could feel the shocks. She thought she had failed to warn Leo, and Pink was practically having Leo unintentionally rape her mentally.

"Fucking…Pink…" Sheena said tears spilling out her face.

In reality, Leo was far away driving his car in a panic. He had seen it... "Sheena's" eyes glitched and he could hear a mental plea from her best friend telling him to run. Before she could scream, she was silenced. He knew he had to go and made an excuse to play it off so Pink would be none the easier. Now, he was hyperventilating with tears streaming down his own face. Pink had almost played him into her hands, and it made him feel awful he almost fell for it. There was also the anger that Pink did this leaving Sheena in agony and toying with feelings. Trying to pull himself together, he arrived at the Galleria Mall. Still shaking, he moved through the mall like a stressed-out ball of nerves only to bump into someone.

"Hey…watch…Leo, what's wrong…you look horrible."

"Chrissy…I…" Leo said before losing his words and his consciousness.

-PoP-

"Ugh, I'm nearly 22, and I'm still working in this shithole." Nikki thought.

Nikki Wong, like most retail workers, hated her soulless job at the Khaki Barn selling overpriced garbage that spat on what she stood for. The only reason she bothered was the paycheck and the promotion to store manager. For some reason, corporate wanted to make her the face of a new set of clothes and offered her a sizeable check and promotion to do it. Nikki would have told corporate to piss off, but the money was enough for her to cover college fees. So, she sucked it up and did it. She longed for the day she graduated college to get her business administration degree she could get a better job away from this place.

"At least I get my own office with no one to both…Damn it!" Nikki said as her door was opened without knocking. "I swear to god if it's another fashion emergency, I'm going to…"

She stopped when she saw Chrissy drag Leo into her office in a panic.

"Nikki, I didn't know what to do. I panicked!" Chrissy said dragging him in. "He was mumbling, and he just passed out."

"What's that in your hand?" Nikki said noticing the notebook in her hand.

"It fell out of his jacket." Chrissy said as Nikki snatched.

Nikki had seen that book before as he was often working on like mad, and never let anyone read. The one-time Jonesy tried to take it thinking it was some women's secret, he was decked in the jaw from him. They asked him and he flat out refused to say a word about it. Whatever what was in that notebook was valuable enough to him to fight another guy over it and flat out deny the rent-a-cop over it. Seeing that he was unconscious, Nikki's curiosity was piqued.

"Wait, is that the notebook that he punched Jonesy over? Shouldn't you respect his privacy and not open it?" Chrissy asked.

"Leo is one of those guys. Your nice slightly more attractive geek. He's had this notebook for a long time…since high school. He pretty much keeps to himself and only opened up to Sheena. She might be a lesbian, but it's obvious he's got the hots for her. This has to be his diary." Nikki said with a grin.

"And you're going to read it?" Chrissy said crossing her arms. "Kristen wouldn't."

She left and Nikki shrugged. Kristen was long gone from the Khaki Barn moving to corporate and she could care less about Chrissy. The day he punched Jonesy; Nikki was curious to know what the secrets he hid. So, she cracked it open and got to reading. To which after fifteen minutes of reading, she wished she had not opened it. A diary detailing his feelings for his best friend who he could not have? She could handle. Aliens being real and the fact that the soul of an ancient evil was in said best friend? Nope. She did not want to believe him, but things began to add up. Their odd behavior, the locations in the book, and the rest of the details just fit in ways Nikki could not deny. She had not noticed Leo stir or wake up until it was too late.

"What happened?" Leo said getting up as Nikki dropped the book.

Quiet. As the two just stared at each other, Leo's vermillion spheres hit Nikki's brown ones.

"How much of it did you read?" Leo asked taking it up.

"Enough to where I believe that's not the ramblings of a madman. I'm so…" Nikki said only for Leo to stop her.

"There's no time. Things have gotten worse, and now I'll need you to come with me. Can you take a break?" Leo asked.

"I'm store manager. As long as the clones are working, I don't even need to be here." Nikki said getting her things in her pockets.

The two left with Chrissy asking if Leo was okay, and she only got a nod from him. As Nikki and Leo left the Khaki Barn, he got his phone and made a call.

"Ron, it's Leo. Code Dark Crystal….yes it's gotten to that point. Yes, we'll be waiting for you. Yes, we. I'll explain when we all get there. I'm outside of Khaki Barn." Leo said hanging up.

"Ron, as in…the rent-a-cop? He knows…" Nikki asked.

Leo gave a nod and soon enough he came for them in the security cart to which he sped to Underground Video. Once there, Wayne saw the looks on Leo and Ron's faces and called for his co-worker to take over and the four were in the back room. Explanations were made and everyone was not exactly pleased to hear the rest.

"Pink took over her body…completely?" Wayne asked.

"Yes, Sheena was barely able to warn me before she just faded. It's like Pink killed the soul and is wearing her flesh." Leo said through gritted teeth.

"Nikki, I'm sorry you have to join us as a moment like this." Ron said bitterly.

"So, what exactly are you guys?" Nikki said.

"Ron had been investigating Gem stuff for a long while, Wayne is a Tumblr theorist in his downtime studying the Gems, and I had Sheena's and my own notes to study. We and a few others online formed Galaxy Gemology." Leo explained. "And now, you're one of us aware of these secrets."

"What do you even plan to do now that Pink's taken over?" Ron asked Leo.

"What I should have done earlier, tracking down her old teammates and getting them to fix this mess." Leo said getting up.

"She has teammates?" Nikki asked as Ron said pulled up a video.

"Yes, apparently holed up in holed up in Beach City which had an invasion recently. Thanks to that nut over in Beach City, we were able to get footage and some of their tech." Ron explained.

"Wayne, I'm going to need supplies and time off from work for a while. I'd say one week…two weeks tops." Leo said as Wayne tossed him a key.

"No problem. It's been done and done. Take that key, load up, and take the Battle Van. But what about Pink?" Wayne asked.

"Distract her. I can't have getting wise, so tell her I left two to attend to something important." Leo said with a dark look in his eyes.

"I'm coming with you…look I feel awful of prying into your business. Plus, I realize I'm been well shitty to the both of you. Especially, you. I thought that book was your lusting for your best friend." Nikki said sheepishly.

Leo groaned.

"Fine, you can come. Just call in your vacation days." Leo said face palming. "Thank god for online college."

Thus, the journey to Beach City would begin under Pink's nose and a rude awakening was soon to come.

* * *

(A/N: So, I hoped I learned from my mistakes from the first episode. Too not explicit, but just enough details to leave it to your imagination with a shade of fridge horror/sadness. This bit with Pink trying to tempt Leo was long planned within the miniseries' conception. I bet the 6teen crossover caught you off-guard. Well you already know that SU piss-poor worldbuilding that I had to add the crossover just to give me a bigger cast to play with. Let me just quickly list a few things. In this reality: the mall's in the United States, Nikki's father still got the job but he was able to work from home, and Underground Video didn't closed down like in canon. Also, I wanted to do one of my earlier ideas from Steven Universe Blackthorned better justice in a human-led organization of people studying and wary of the gems with good reason to be. See you all, next time!)


	9. Possession of Pink 3

**Snippet Star 9**

**Possession of Pink 3**

**Genre: Drama/Horror**

**Pairs: Not important**

**Parody: Steven Universe (minor crossover with 6teen)**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

**Tags: Body Issues, TW: Suggestive Themes, TW: Out of Body Feeling, TW: Out of Body Control, Pink is not a good person, Inspired by the likes of Anya's Ghost and RWBY, NSFW warning, Broken Friendships, Pink the Manipulative, Crossovers were made to expand on the story, Leo is having none of it, Truth Bombs**

* * *

III: Ugly Truths and Beautiful Lies

"No, it can't be the truth! It just can't be!"

Leo wanted to have been as blunt as possible. He had made it his goal to tear the spawn of Pink Diamond a new one, and he had when he and Nikki got to the Temple two days later. Even Nikki felt Leo had crossed a few lines even if he needed to hear the truth. The Crystal Gems all had different reactions to the truth, and none were positive.

"Please tell me it gets better." Steven said as Leo sipped his coffee.

"You want me to lie to you? Because no, I won't. Your mother was a sociopath who used you to escape her punishment from her fucked up family. Everything you all fought for is bullshit. She's practically been possessing my best friend's body for years and has finally taken over doing who knows what. I had to sneak off here because I was afraid if she knew, she'd try to get me killed." Leo said icily glaring at Pearl.

He was not the only one glaring holes into Pearl as everyone else was. Pearl made it a point to explain she was bound by Pink Diamond's order. Of course, Leo had put blame on Steven for not bothering to ask Pearl some questions about his history all consider.

"But you're not here just to put blame on Steven, you want us to help with Pink. I see…something bad happening in the near future." Garnet said as Leo's mood soured.

-PoP-

Pink was having the time of her time enjoying the mall so far and she had a lulled a man to carting her shopping. Jonesy was curious that Sheena suddenly changed demeanor, but he was blinded by a small chance at finally scoring with her. Pink was also enjoying the attention she got and was glad she had probed Sheena for her memories. However, worry was still there. She had not seen Leo around and none of his friends knew anything. She had a feeling Wayne knew something but had not paid further attention when he gave her paid time-off. Paid time and not having to work was a dream come true. Thus, she had not noticed Wayne leaving for the break room with his phone in hand. She was thinking she had all made and under wraps. A phone call was about to ruin that in a swift motion.

* * *

(A/N: Originally, I had planned for Leo and Nikki to have used a few weapons made from the Gem Galaxy group to fight the CGs. However, I decided to go for this shorter and quicker route instead. Simply put, Leo's a man on a mission. The fight scene would have been cool, but it would have filler. I'm planning on wrapping this up in five. Next up, a confrontation.)


	10. Possession of Pink 4

**Snippet Star 10**

**Possession of Pink 4**

**Genre: Drama/Horror**

**Pairs: Not important**

**Parody: Steven Universe (minor crossover with 6teen)**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

**Tags: Body Issues, TW: Suggestive Themes, TW: Out of Body Feeling, TW: Out of Body Control, Pink is not a good person, Inspired by the likes of Anya's Ghost and RWBY, NSFW warning, Broken Friendships, Pink the Manipulative, Crossovers were made to expand on the story, Leo is having none of it, Truth Bombs**

* * *

IV: It All Comes Down

Pink had not seen Leo or Nikki in close to a week and slowly began to realize something was off. She had asked Kristen about Nikki, but she was tight-lipped about it. Wayne also was quiet about Leo as well just saying he was on business. She tried to call either one, but only got voicemail. She was at home that night having Jonesy over who were consoling her.

"I don't get it. Why aren't they answering my calls?" Pink asked.

"Maybe, they eloped." Jonesy suggested as Pink rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, not like pining after you. was getting him anything. But I doubt that, Nikki's my girl."

If Sheena could do anything, she'd roll her eyes.

"Still it's pretty weird…last time I heard him, he was acting all weird and mumbling to himself." Jonesy said before getting up. "Much as I want to, I can't stay. I promise Jen I'd help her out with something."

With that, Jonesy had made his leave right as two pulled up. Before Jonesy could speak, Leo rushed out and put a hand over his mouth shushing him.

"Just get in your car and drive away." Leo said in a heated whisper glaring at him.

Jonesy stepped back saying, "Want to explain to me where the hell you and Nikki been for the past week? Or why the hell you two looked like you both walked off the set of Mat…"

He was cut off by the revving of a motorcycle as the garage door of their place opened as Pink sped out on Sheena's motorcycle having seen all of them through the window.

"Damn it!" Leo said rushing back into his van. "After her!"

"Leo, what's going on?" Jonesy said only to get no answer as the Crystal Gems, Leo, and Nikki sped off after Pink.

It had all came to a head, but how will it all end? With the mixture of clashing hopes, dreams, tension, only one will survive and the other perish.

* * *

(A/N: This is where Possession of Pink technically ends as the next installment contains the ending for how this plays out. Considering what we've seen, anything goes.)


	11. Possession of Pink Finale

**Snippet Star 11**

**Possession of Pink Finale**

**Genre: Drama/Horror**

**Pairs: Not Important**

**Parody: Steven Universe (minor crossover with 6teen)**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

**Tags: Pink is not a good person, Inspired by the likes of Anya's Ghost and RWBY, NSFW warning, Broken Friendships, Pink the Manipulative, Crossovers were made to expand on the story, Leo is having none of it, Truth Bombs, Tragedy**

* * *

V – Life's Unfair

She had not seen it coming. The Crystal Gems coming for her blood or Kristen's car. All she could see was a blurry red.

Leo was in a panic skidding the van to a stop and rushed out lifting her with his arm to raise her torso up.

"Sheena? Sheena! Can you hear me?" Leo pleaded.

"Leo…it hurts so much…" Sheena said through breaths. "But I take a bit of pleasure that Pink's going down with me."

"Who says that?" Pink said as her ghostly visage peeled out of her body much to everyone's shock. "I'm even surprised I could even do that myself."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Leo/Nikki/Sheena screamed infuriated.

"Apparently, I can just find another host." Pink said as everyone tried attacking her.

However, due to her to being a ghost…it was completely useless. Pink merely flew away off to new adventures leaving Sheena to die. Steven had offered to heal her, but Sheena refused help.

"You think I'm going to let you do to me what she did to Lion. To outlive my friends and family would be horrible…forced to wander as an unfeeling zombie. To hell with that…." Sheena said looking to Leo. "I'm sorry…looks like it's the end for…me."

Right there on that road, Sheena's heart gave out and left this Earth leaving Leo to scream out her name. He had realized that he had failed to save her and all he worked for was for naught.

"Oh, my stars, I'm so sor…" Pearl said only for Leo to scream, "Oh just shut up!"

Leo got up glaring at Pearl as he could hear the siren of emergency services. He simply took off the black necklace off Sheena before shoving his hands in his trenchcoat walking away with a haunted look.

**[Cues: Pokémon X and Y – Looker's Sorrowful Theme]**

Cops and paramedics swarmed as he blankly went through the motions. As far as the world knew, it was a freak accident. Her body was collected, and Kristen was taking to the hospital with the car and motorcycle towed away as it began to rain. He just blankly stood there unmoving just letting the rain come down on him. However, he lumbered away walking back home leaving Nikki to drive the van back to Wayne. Leo would stumble home before collapsing on the living room floor completely defeated inside. He swore he could see Pink…snickering and laughing at his loss.

-o-A Week Later-o-

**[Cues: j^p^n – amend]**

Only a mere weeks and emotional scaring was still deep. Leo and a few others were the only ones at the funeral. Leo had explained everything to those unaware everything the day after Sheena's death. Jonesy had come clean that he and Pink had hooked up which had led to Nikki throwing coffee in his face and Leo nearly strangling him. Suffice to say, neither one wanted to see or speak to him after that. Leo, Nikki, and the rest of Gem Galaxy all were mourning their loss. Of course, the truth behind Sheena's death had led to Caitlyn, Wyatt, Jude, Jen, and the clones joining up with the GGs.

"I promise, Sheena. I will avenge you." Leo said through bitter tears as Nikki had a hand on her shoulder.

"You ready to go?" Nikki asked. "Do I need to drive you?"

"No, I got a ride." Leo said leaving the grave behind as Nikki followed. "Nikki, thanks for being there for me."

"Thank you for being there where Jonesy couldn't." Nikki said kindly before noticing a familiar group nearby watching from afar. "Heads up. Look's who here."

Leo looked over and was fuming on the inside as he walked up.

"You have some nerve showing your faces here." Leo said crossing his arms.

"Look I came to try and make amends because…" Steven said only for Leo to cut him off, "Don't even try to make any."

Leo had walked off having a dark look on his face as he was planning all the more to get even with Pink. Even if it meant Steven had to die…as far as Leo was concerned. Unknown to them all, a young lady was watching Leo leave. She could see it…the desire for revenge. She moved away with a small smile knowing that Leo would be driven to deal with her brethren rather than go after her.

"Good thing I followed Sheena's corpse to the hospital. To think this woman was brain-dead." Pink said enjoying her new body. "And this time, it's a woman with money to burn!"

* * *

(A/N: I wanted to make a happier ending, but this feel more poignant. Let's be honest, nothing Leo would have done would have gotten back at Pink. Kill the Diamonds? Pink's still around. Kill Steven? Pink wouldn't give a shit. At the end, Leo was flat out doomed to live with the fact Pink can possess any coma patient, infant, or whatever.)


	12. World of What Ifs?

**Snippet Star 12**

**World of What Ifs? Discussion**

**Genre: Meta**

**Pairs: Not Important**

**Parody: Steven Universe (minor crossover with 6teen)**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

**Tags: MasakoX-styled presentation, Meta based, Mirai Yoshi will narrative, exploring different takes on the show, New AU ideas**

* * *

Ah, YouTube. The place of endless content. You've been subscribed to the likes of Mirai Yoshi and watched a recent video that announced that today would release a new series of videos details What Ifs for Steven Universe. You've partly amused and want to see it, so you go for premiere. The video starts up with the man of the hour. The half-Saiyan sat in his fancy seat with an end table of gadgets and snacks. He's was in his usual wear of striped white and black scarf, a blue shirt under a black tattered trench coat with green endings, green belt with matching pants, green headphones and dark green boots.

[Mirai's katana sat on the table as he got off taking off his trench coat to put on the coat rack before sitting back down.]

_Andy called the gems, "hippies". What if they actually were?_

[The title came up for as "Multiverse Beyond the Stars: Safe Haven AU" and returned to Mirai. "The Boondocks type instrumental - Soul Child - Neo Soul Instrumental" softly began to play in the background.]

_Now I know what you're thinking. Hippies? Well, remember that Pink was given Earth to shut up. There is also her poor attempts to grow a spine against her "sisters". This what if will question what if Pink decided to simply flee from Homeworld with her court and a few others. Of course, for this too work, in this universe, the Diamonds never even heard or interacted with the Milky Way. _

[The picture changes to one of Homeworld.]

_The scene is set at Homeworld and it's looking like it's seen better days. Supplies are running lows and the number of new Gems being made dwindled. With their attempts to use other planets to foster new gems not exactly working out like in canon. There caused attempts to create artificial gems. One attempt in particular to create a new Diamond to replace Pink. The result was Mossanite, something looked like a diamonds, shine brighter than a diamond, but wasn't one. She also took control of the failed experiment and overran the place. An intense battle raged but was not in the Diamonds' favor. Think of Mossanite as Metal Sonic, but as a Gem. Mossanite kept absorbing from the failed experiments and getting stronger. White Diamond had decided to step in, but the unthinkable happened. White was shattered. Straight up punched right in the arm hard to completely break it. Mossanite, in real life, are nearly as hard as Diamonds so much so that they are mistaken for Diamonds. Now with White up and shattered, and Mossanite going on a straight up rampage, Blue and Yellow Diamond book it. They go to their ships with their Pearls and the members of their court that still survived and flee Homeworld. With their world gone, Blue and Yellow Diamond are at a loss for what to do. _

_Now White Diamond was a huge advantage Homeworld had when dealing with other races. She was basically their trump card. Blue and Yellow knew the moment any of those other races found out about this, it was open season for them especially they were all down to about 200 counting themselves and their Pearls. They needed a haven….a safe haven. Thus, they were left to wander the stars. But what about Pink?! Well…we'll stop here for today. Should Mossanite stay on Homeworld or give chase? And what about Pink? What's she been up to?! You'll see next time on Multiverse Beyond Our Stars._

The video ends leaving you wondering what Pink has been doing with her self-imposed exile.

* * *

(A/N: Writing this was certainly a weird one for me, but I actually found myself enjoy doing this one. I did restrain myself from spill what Pink has been up to. There's a bit of a reason why. I want to fully plan out how this version of Pink would be different to our canon version. And don't worry, I'm only doing this meta bit for this bit.)


	13. World of What Ifs? 2

**Snippet Star 13**

**World of What Ifs? Discussion 2**

**Genre: Meta**

**Pairs: Not Important**

**Parody: Steven Universe (minor crossover with 6teen)**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

**Tags: MasakoX-styled presentation, Meta based, Mirai Yoshi will narrative, exploring different takes on the show, New AU ideas**

* * *

Ah, YouTube. The place of endless content. You've been subscribed to the likes of Mirai Yoshi and watched a recent video that announced that today would release a new series of videos details What Ifs for Steven Universe. You've partly amused and want to see it, so you go for premiere. The video starts up with the man of the hour. The half-Saiyan sat in his fancy seat with an end table of gadgets and snacks. He's was in his usual wear of striped white and black scarf, a blue shirt under a black tattered trench coat with green endings, green belt with matching pants, green headphones and dark green boots.

[Mirai's katana sat on the table as he got off taking off his trench coat to put on the coat rack before sitting back down.]

_Sorry we took so long…Steven Universe and I are still falling out._

[The title came up for as "Multiverse Beyond the Stars: Safe Haven AU (part 2)" and returned to Mirai. "The Boondocks type instrumental - Soul Child - Neo Soul Instrumental" softly began to play in the background.]

_Let's recap. The Diamonds were basic buttholes and Pink yeeted herself and a few Gems to Earth. Now, unlike canon, I'm acknowledging the governments. When would they land? Well, at the end of the sixties at the height of conscript concerning Area 51. Now picture this. You work on Area 51 and knew the rumors are BS, but suddenly, an alien ship lands there._

[An image shows Pink's ship landing in Area 51 with soldiers all mortified.]

_Now Pink comes out first saying they come in peace and a request for their leader. Dumbfounded, the Americans there do this practically on autopilot. Leaders are called and they now have to deal with this. Now to be simple about it, a summary. America agrees to take them in exchange of the Gem technology to which Pink was already offering up. Now this is where history diverges. America does funnel some of the energy to its allies and so on. Now, the real effect of boon of technology doesn't start just yet. We'll get back to that later. Now Pink would work to slowly break it to her people of their new freedoms and place. This leaves a bit of a shift. Some go, but there are a few who do stay. _

[Mirai looks to the image of the "new" Crystal Gems.]

_Now, the few that stay form the group that would be the Crystal Gems. Now keep in mind that because there were never Kindergartens on Earth, the Amethyst we know, Jasper, and the Famethyst never existed in this universe. So, who makes the Crystal Gems? Pink Diamond would lead with Bismuth, Holly Blue Agate, and Lapis make up the team. Pearl doesn't really join up because she had a wanting to find herself. Pearl leaves Pink…for now. Now as the Gems settle onto their new home, we'll be cutting back to the now former Homeworld Gems._

[An image is show of Blue and Yellow Diamond in their ships watching the destruction of Homeworld.]

_Now, it's a complete shitshow. Moissanite is ripping apart the planet leaving Blue and Yellow to decide what to do. Now some of the Gems, namely their advisors suggest maybe meeting up with Pink Diamond. Of course, out of desperate attempts to sate their egos, they refuse to consider the option. Now this causes a bit of uproar among their people. For the first time, the Diamonds have to deal with an uproar among their people and, with White gone, they did not exactly have leverage to reign in the crowd. Blue could use her powers of emotional manipulation, but the Gems around all were all feeling the same fear. One Zircon raises a simple question._

_"Are you going to be able to protect us from Mossanite, My Diamond?" _

_The question causes Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond to go quiet. The seconds of silence are agonizing. Yellow and Blue don't answer, only faltering. When Blue Zircon asks again, she's poofed by Yellow Diamond. Orders are given to set a course for the nearest colony. They think that they can go elsewhere and continue the old system. However, they make two fatal mistakes. They let Blue Zircon live, and they assumed they could try to push other planets around._

_That's where we'll leave things for now. What do you think? Do you think Pearl should come back to Pink Diamond? Is Blue Zircon going to lead a rebellion? What of Earth's fate? Well, I can hint at the last question. **Mass Effect. **You ever played one because I have not. Find out next time on Multiverse of the Stars._

The video ends leaving you thinking, "What about Moissanite?"

* * *

(A/N: I'm sorry, this took way too long, but writing for this show is a chore at times. It doesn't have the limitless potential other shows have to me, at least. I will want to push for this one, though. Anything to keep at it.)


	14. Tales of an (actual) Resistance (pilot)

**Snippet Star 14**

**Tales of an (actual) Resistance**

**Genre: Humor/Drama/Adventure**

**Pairs: Undecided**

**Parody: Steven Universe/Ben 10 (Various minor crossovers)**

**AU-Type: Canon-esque (Possible Sequel to Possession of Pink, divergences are made)**

**Tags: Leo ends up in quite the predicament, Worldbuilding, Other alien species are introduced, Leo leads the resistance, **

* * *

-_Pilot: Leo, The Call Has Come-_

It had been three weeks since that fateful day that Pink had taken his best friend away from the world. Leo had spent his time working, mourning, working on Gem Technology, seeking it out, and actively doing research on Gems. He had mulled the idea of going to the government with his findings. However, Gem Galaxy came to an agreement it would not work because Pink could easily just flee the country. As for the Crystal Gems, tempting as it was to pin them for tax evasion, he could not bring himself to inflict possible trauma on Steven.

Kid had to live with the face that everything he knew about his mother was a lie and she used him to get out of her job. He had kept tabs on them following this, but what he had heard about them was not all sunshine and rainbows. Steven had become withdrawn and the Gems were not really in a talking mood with any one of them.

With it marking the third week, Leo had his day off and lounged at home which felt empty without Sheena around. There he saw working on a piece of Gem Tech wearing one of Sheena's band shirts before a knock on the door interrupted his flow.

"That's weird. The pizza guy shouldn't be here this early." Leo said walking to the door only to see a figure in a cloak. "And what do you want?"

"Are you the one the people of Earth call "Leo Mars"?" The figure said as Leo tensed.

"What's it to you?" Leo said lowering his brow.

"Because I need your help." The figure said coming in and dropping the cloak.

Leo had figured that there were other species of aliens in the universe. He not expected one to come to him.

"Well, she's not a gem or inorganic." He thought looking her over.

She had periwinkle blue-colored fur, black markings on her face, and pointed ears. The middle of her face, her chest and her stomach are white. She has black stripes on her shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. Her eyes lit up with an orange color and her long violet hair that goes down to her waist. an almost bandage wrapping-like midriff baring top and skirt that was a dark brown color. She wore a dark brown headband, light brown fingerless gloves, a light brown wrapping around her upper left arm, brown furry boots, and a black choker around her neck.

"Ok, I got a question. Who are you, what are you, and how do you know my name? And before you ask, yes in that order." Leo said closing the door and plopping down on the couch.

"I am Rook Shar, a Revonnahgander from the planet Revonnah. As for how I know your name, you've been under the eye of the Resistance for some eyes." Shar explained.

"I'm assuming Resistance against the Gems." Leo remarked.

"That would be correct. Your species is one of the luckier ones, probably one of the luckiest to not have lost their planet to them." Shar mused.

"Well, we still have a giant cluster of unholy horror in the core of our planet, humans are trapped in the zoo, and the ghost of the one of the diamonds is running around who knows where." Leo said bitterly. "And the world's blissfully ignorant, but what do the Resistance want from me?"

"Your help in fighting the Gem race. As I've said, the Resistance was watching this planet for some time. Observing your planet's databases, your site came up on our radar." Shar explained. "After observing you, they decided that you were best suited to help us."

She took up Leo's hands pleading with him to help them, and Leo was a bit stunned to know that they came for him.

"One question, are they still watching me?" Leo asked.

"No. They stopped when they sent me. I do not even know why they chose me…they told me to convince you at all costs to join us." Shar said pleadingly.

"I'll do it." Leo said getting up. "If it helps fight against those Gem assholes, I'll gladly aid."

"Wonderful! But…Gems don't have anal cavities." Shar said both elated and lost on slang.

"Ok, I guess you wouldn't know slang." Leo remarked.

-K-

The rest of Gem Galaxy were all the more shocked that an alien came for Leo or that there were other species. There were questions, of course. However, Shar admitted to a time crunch and summed it up for them.

"So, you need our help because the head scientist has created something to turn the tide against the Gems and to help in raising numbers. But why, him? Why a human?" Ron asked.

"I don't even have that information. It's been all hush-hush to prevent leaks. I was barely even given some of the information. And yes, they are aware of your actions, but they only want Leo." Shar explained.

"I get why. Leo wouldn't be missed among the lot of us. The CGs would get weary if all of us just left." Jude said making a good point.

"Plus, my scrambler for Garnet's Future Vision is limited. The moment we all left, Garnet would get that something's fishy. I'm surprised they aren't here seeing that a ship is clearly on Earth." Leo said looking over at Shar.

"Cloaking tech against the Gem scanners." Shar explained simply.

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Goodbye Julia]**

"Well, there's no choice in the matter. I'm going, and all of you can help me pack." Leo said determined more now than ever.

They would all pitch to help and everyone to find themselves in a nearby field outside of the town where Shar had her ship. Leo loaded the last of his things on it as Shar started up the ship.

"I guess this is goodbye…for now. Wish me the best." Leo said warmly.

"Try not to get Space STDs, brah." Jude remarked.

"And take pictures…we need to know if the alien women are as hot as they are in fiction!" Wayne said as the hatch began to close.

Nikki hugged him one last time as he returned it. Leo handed her Sheena's house keys asking her to look over the place. Bidding his final goodbyes to his friend, he entered the ship and they watched it take off. Leo sat in the seat next to Shar asking where their destination is.

"We'll be heading to Rudeeze. It's a desert planet in the far end of the galaxy, and it's the home base of the Resistance at the moment. We'll be able to stay out of the radar of the Gems for the long while." Shar said before putting the ship on autopilot. "So, for now, I really want to learn about your planet's culture."

She turned to him rather excited and Leo thought about it for a moment.

"Well, thanks to my inventions…we'll get access to the internet as long as we're still in the galaxy. So, I guess I can show you a bit." Leo said kindly.

-K-

**[Cues: Asterite100 - Steven Universe - White Diamond Theme (Custom)]**

Within the highest parts of the Diamonds, White Diamond stood upon her throne watching the stars. More specifically, she was watching her favorite show. Earth. She wanted to see what antics Pink was getting up to, but not focused so much to not notice the ship leaving with Leo.

"So, the resistance that Pink betrayed still exists. Quite interesting that a human of all species was taken. This is quite strange." White Diamond said in thought before chuckling, "But this could quite entertaining, but I doubt a mere human can be any threat to us."

* * *

(A/N: This is a pilot for a potential fanfiction all of its own. A miniseries focusing on an actual resistance wanting to end Gem tyranny. Seeing that Steven Universe Future is NOT going to answer whether there are other species in the galaxy, I'm going to have to do something. Honestly, this story is going to a total adventure with tons of surprises along the way. However, there's the matter of timeline placement.

This story can one of two ways: It can be placed before Aquamarine and Topaz kidnapped Steven and his friends, thus Lars isn't pink yet or it can be placed after that with Lars on Homeworld with the Off-Colors.

I want to leave this to you all to decide, so give me some feedback.)


	15. Pearl, the Ronin 2

**Snippet Star 15**

**Pearl, the Ronin 2**

**Genre: Adventure/Drama**

**Pairs: Not important **

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue **

**Tags: Steven Grows Up without Pearl, Pearl Grows a Spine, #TrueRenagade, Broken Friendships, Masterless Life Ahead, Deconstruction, Amethyst and Garnet were raising Steven on their own, Future Vision is a bit more limited**

* * *

12 long years. Pearl had never felt such freedom and it had never passed so quickly. Of course, given she was a Gem, 12 years was a year to her. She had wandered and drifted throughout the world having seen plenty of sights. At the moment, she found herself settling (for a while) in the likes of a small islet in the Pacific wanting to meditate. She thought of the child Pink brought into the world and a pang of guilt and sorrow always followed. She could not blame the child for the sins of the mother, but she knew everyone else in Gemkind would.

The day of the child's birthday had come and Pearl leaned back on her chair. She knew she was going to have to return to the States. She just hoped it had not fell to pieces.

-PtR-

For the Crystal Gems, life without Pearl was quite different. Garnet and Amethyst both did not exactly feel the other could be a good parent and were in a bit of a panic to when Steven was finally born. Amethyst had left Rose with a bit of resentment considering her refusal to answer what become of Pearl and if it was a good time to have the child. Of course, an underlying thought had Amethyst thinking that Rose would have been a bad parent given her track record. Thus, Amethyst sought to make her a good parent and she went to the one person she could trust, Vidalia. Thus, Amethyst played main mother role while Garnet handled corrupted Gems. Of course, they'd swap on occasion but Amethyst did most of the care.

The fateful day had come, Steven's 12th birthday, and Vidalia was dreading the day. Sour Cream put a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder. She had vented to him about what she was burdened with, and he had tried to keep her calm all those years.

"The day's here, and that boy's life will never be the same." Vidalia said pouring herself a cup of whiskey.

"Look, I can deliver the letter. Just let me…you look exhausted." Sour Cream insisted as his mother shoved him the letters. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome. I need to lie down." Vidalia said lumbering off for her bed.

Sour Cream had begun the slow walk for the Universe house just glad he did not have to stay for the party. He had discovered that Steven was back from school and having his party with his friends. He decided to come back later as he just wanted to let him have his party. Sitting outside on the tables near the Big Donut, he had read through all four of the letters. From what little his mother had explained to him about the Gem race, he could tell that this secret Pearl was keeping was devastating. Personally, he wanted to punch Rose himself if he could.

"Sour Cream, you all right?" Sadie asked coming out with a broom.

"Sadie, I have to tell a child something horrible. News that will practically change his life forever…and I got to do it on his birthday." Sour Cream said dryly. "So no, I feel like shit."

"Steven doesn't have diabetes…does he?" Sadie asked with concern. "He has been sneaking out to get more donuts."

"No. It's not a sickness, it's his mom. I have to tell him and his family that everything about Rose is a fucking lie. Her name, her goals, everything." Sour Cream said darkly. "His world will fall apart with this letter and I got to give it to him."

"Oh…god, I'm so sorry." Sadie said empathizing. "You want anything?"

"I'd ask for booze…but I guess I could use company and a chocolate donut." Sour Cream said with a sigh.

Sadie had kept him company till the evening when Sour Cream watched Steven's friends heading done. He got up, thanked Sadie, and walked off to his "doom". He trudged those steps and got to the door. Amethyst had answered and Sour Cream could see Steven trying out one of his presents.

"Hey, Sour Cream. Vidalia with you?" Amethyst asked.

"No, she's not. Look, my mom was given something to hold onto for several years to give to you, Steven, Garnet, and Greg." Sour Cream said giving her the letters. "…They're from Pearl…before she left town."

Sour Cream walked away leaving Amethyst with a dropped jaw and only the sound of his feet on the steps. They all read their letters and reactions was mixed. Steven was completely quiet and a complete mix of emotions. He had no idea what to think at first, only to shrug before tossing the letter aside to continue playing video games. The rest were a lot more obviously hit hard by it, but all put up a façade of indifference.

"So, Amethyst? What was Pearl like?" Steven asked curiously.

"Pearl…she was a stickler for the rules. Always neat and organized…complained about my junky room." Amethyst said with a chuckle. "Tell you what, I'll talk about her a little more tomorrow. I need to lie down."

She retreated to her room, Garnet went to hers, and Greg bolted for the van. Steven seriously did not get what was the issue. At least, he did not see the big deal at the moment. The realization would come soon enough. Pearl set her course to return and the Crystal Gems would be reunited.

* * *

(A/N: I had a feeling that Amethyst would have stepped up to be a decent parent given Pearl's absence. Her clothes in "mom" mode would obviously be different. Her eating habits would be also be a bit more restrained…seeing she'd want to show a better example for Steven. Steven, himself, is a lot less innocent given he does go to the school (in fact, Connie's school), and would take all this rather on the nose. Pearl's return is going to be interesting.)


	16. Gems Gone to Work

**Snippet Star 16**

**Gems Gone to Work **

**Genre: Humor**

**Pairs: Not important **

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: Semi-Peaceful AU (Corrupted Gems Down, Diamonds are dead, Homeworld's gone)**

**Tags: Greg puts his foot down, The Gems all go get jobs, Pearl's salty, Amethyst's fine with it, Garnet's reasonable, Bismuth's ok, Lapis's smug, and Peridot's all over the place, The world may be peaceful but the economy isn't**

* * *

"Jobs?!" Pearl yelled as Greg glared at the dainty gems.

"Yes, jobs. A corrupted Gem hasn't popped up in six months and seeing that most of the Homeworld are dead due to the Diamonds nuking their planet, I don't see why you can't contribute to the bills that I'm supporting alone!" Greg sharply said crossing her arms.

"You never had a problem before." Pearl said defiantly.

"I always had a problem. Steven's fine, but do you know how much money it costs to put up with Amethyst's antics or Garnet's accidental property damage. I already owe Andy for letting Lapis and Peridot stay in the barn." Greg said with a groan.

"Don't you have millions?" Pearl remarked coldly as Greg boldly had her by the scruff of her top. "What are you doing?"

"Look, I've had it up to here with your attit-" Greg said readying to fight when Garnet broke them apart.

"Pearl. Greg's right. Besides, we've been sitting around, and I rather not have to deal with explaining to Steven why Greg had a spear in his heart." Garnet said crossing her arms. "You'll do it."

"I don't see the issue." Amethyst said as Pearl whirled on her.

"Oh please, like you could deal with a job." Pearl said before Amethyst revealed she had three jobs. "Wait, what?"

"Taste taster for Fish Stew Pizza on weekends, I wrestle at night, and I'm helping Vidalia sell her artwork. I'm the one going grocery shopping and putting food in the fridge." Amethyst remarked as Greg give her a thankful smile.

"I actually have a job as well." Lapis said surprising them all. "I assist Yellowtail with fishing. I was going to let you know when I had enough to pay off Andy."

"Getting jobs among human society can't be that bad, Pearl?" Peridot remarked.

"You haven't lived about them for a thousand years." Pearl said sharply.

"Suck it up. Here's the want ads." Garnet said shoving a newspaper in her arms.

"Well then, I'll just find the best job possible…I"

-o-

"Welcome to Pepe's Burgers, gives your burgers and big vanilla milkshake" Pearl said dryly as she worked the drive-thru.

The customer took it looking at Pearl with a sneer before paying for the food.

"You know, I got a tip for you." The customer said as Pearl got a smile on her face.

The customer threw the milkshake in her face laughing and said to for her to get a real job before driving away. Pearl twitched just praying her shift was over or she could go on break. She needed a cigarette.

* * *

(A/N: Well, the Gems are off to work. What jobs will Peridot, Bismuth, and Garnet? I will take suggestions for this in spades. There will also be a darker (and possibly NSFW) of this story with all the CGs seeking underhanded work being that in canon, they got citizenship. This version here has them works on that they got citizenship thanks to Rose not being a completely incompetent leader.)


	17. World of What Ifs? 3

**Snippet Star 17**

**World of What Ifs? Discussion 3**

**Genre: Meta**

**Pairs: Not Important**

**Parody: Steven Universe (minor crossover with 6teen)**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

**Tags: MasakoX-styled presentation, Meta based, Mirai Yoshi will narrative, exploring different takes on the show, New AU ideas**

* * *

Ah, YouTube. The place of endless content. You've been subscribed to the likes of Mirai Yoshi and watched a recent video that announced that today would release a new series of videos details What Ifs for Steven Universe. You've partly amused and want to see it, so you go for premiere. The video starts up with the man of the hour. The half-Saiyan sat in his fancy seat with an end table of gadgets and snacks. He's was in his usual wear of striped white and black scarf, a blue shirt under a black tattered trench coat with green endings, green belt with matching pants, green headphones and dark green boots.

[Mirai's katana sat on the table as he got off taking off his trench coat to put on the coat rack before sitting back down.]

_Sorry we took so long…I was watching the Tumblr riots. _

[The title came up for as "Multiverse Beyond the Stars: Safe Haven AU (part 2)" and returned to Mirai. "The Boondocks type instrumental - Soul Child - Neo Soul Instrumental" softly began to play in the background.]

_Let's recap._ _Earth is going under a bit of a tech boon, the Diamonds think they can just continue their business, and Blue Zircon lives. _

_Now, it's the modern day and Earth had changed a bit. Thanks to exposure to Gem technology, space travel is more commonplace to where Earth can move to colonize Mars and the Moon. So, yes, the Human Zoo does exist in the form of an actual hippie colony. By now would be the start of the canon show. And yes, Pink still meets Greg and their relationship forms Steven. Now because Pink has had time on Earth working on a peace accord, her scientists has made advancements that can assure Gem Hybrids can be born without harming the Gem. Thus, Steven is not the only half-Gem running around. Steven essentially grows up slightly more normal. For one, he does go to a normal school and would meet Connie much sooner. Everything changed when another country botches things up for everyone. *cough* China *cough*. Corrupted Gems had to come from somewhere!_

_Now we cut out to Blue and Yellow, who have seen better days. Blue Zicron has become their world's "Rose Quartz" leading a rebellion. Now you are thinking and asking me, how does Blue Zicron managed to rebel against the Diamonds. Simple, she teamed up with aliens of other races, those that were pushed around by the Diamonds. This rebellion was planning attacks over the decades before finally starting in recent years. Despite more Gems slowly siding the Rogue Zicron, Blue and Yellow Diamond refuse to acknowledge anything is wrong. Their persistence to deny anything is wrong has only delayed the inevitable._

**[Image of the Diamond's base being attacked as rebels charge into the palace.]**

_The Diamonds are caught off-guard as a mutiny of the Diamond's own guards turn on the loyalists. It's a vicious fight, but the Diamonds are not aware of it just yet. Yellow is in her sauna room, and Blue is off having an emo fit. It isn't until their Pearls come running singed from laser fire telling them they were under attack. They would come out a real shit show horrified to see several of their own turning on them._

_They scramble to a war room to ask for a status report to see several of their soldiers were using this to their advantage to escape. The Ruby Squad were still steadfast and fighting to help their Diamonds. They had asked for a status, and the lead Ruby had told them that it was a mutiny and Blue's personal Sapphire and Ruby had turned for the rebellion. Yes, Garnet had been hiding among the Diamond Authority as a spy for some time now._

_"Listen, my Diamonds. You need to get out of here. They're going to most likely cut the power or worse, try to blow up the place!" (Doc) Ruby states._

_They were being told to retreat. Yellow did not want to do that…that is until (Leggy) Ruby tells him that they have the means to shatter Gems via a new weapon before getting shot with said weapon. Seeing that Ruby destabilize before she broke into pieces was the wake up for the Diamonds._

_"Maybe we should leave…the empire needs us alive after all!" Yellow said trying to justify fleeing._

_Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and their Pearls manage to escape, but they are forced to use a small battle cruiser when they are cut off from their hand ships. As they leave the colony, they could only watch it fall as Blue Zircon declared it theirs. Far into space, they were planning their next move. In a rare moment of weakness, Blue Diamond asks Blue Pearl for advice._

_"Pink Diamond could offer us protection."_ _Blue Pearl said._

_Yellow did not want to admit it, but they had no choice. Setting the course, they took off for Earth unaware of that several of theirs had already opted for safe haven as well. Though, the Diamonds fleeing that colony was a blessing in disguise as an old enemy had set sights on it. _

_And that's where we'll end things for now, how will the Diamonds adjust to Earth? Find out next time!_

* * *

A/N: I want to thank Gattling Golduck of YouTube fame for getting me back into the writing groove for this dumpster fire of a show. These what ifs are fun, but I think this is the only one I'll do in this style if I do another.


	18. Gems Gone to Work 2

**Snippet Star 18**

**Gems Gone to Work 2**

**Genre: Humor**

**Pairs: Not important **

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: Semi-Peaceful AU (Corrupted Gems Down, Diamonds are dead, Homeworld's gone)**

**Tags: Greg puts his foot down, The Gems all go get jobs, Pearl's salty, Amethyst's fine with it, Garnet's reasonable, Bismuth's ok, Lapis's smug, and Peridot's all over the place, The world may be peaceful but the economy isn't**

* * *

Pearl came home pissed at her workday and that she was already out of cigarettes. She glared at Amethyst was lazing around on the couch eating donuts.

"I hope you choke, you fat bitch." Pearl thought darkly.

Garnet was still at home reading through the water to decide on a job to go after. She did not want to impede on Amethyst's wrestling career. Garnet looked over at the glaring Pearl who took off her uniform before going to take a shower mumbling foul words about her job. Steven stayed quiet just doing his homework. Pearl could out with a towel around her body before asking Garnet if she found a job yet.

"Nope, still looking. How was work?" Garnet asked not even looking.

"Don't you have future vision? You already know the answer!" Pearl snapped going into her room.

"You could use that talent to go to a casino." Amethyst suggested.

"I know, but I don't want to rely on a rather unstable income all of the time." Garnet said before Steven perked up.

"You know, Dr. Maheswaran, was talking about the lack of security in the hospital she works at." Steven suggested. "Try there."

"Worth a shot." Garnet said tossing the paper aside about to go out the door. "Wait, I hope I'm not interrupting…but."

"I'll let Lion." Steven said peeling away from his work.

A warp and a skip later, Garnet was at the hospital. Normally, the people there asked for qualifications involving police work. But after Garnet proceeded to demonstrate that she could bench several cars, they hired her. Who'd be stupid enough to mess with Garnet?

"So, you're our new guard? Congrats." Priyanka said shaking Garnet's hand. "If you need anything, don't hesitance to ask."

"No problem at all." Garnet said adjusting her new uniform.

* * *

(A/N: Garnet's job was easiest to fill, plus more Priyanka is a joy to have. It's slow goings for this collection being that SU is just a pain to write given I have to fix so many, many holes thanks to canon. I'm not bothering to acknowledge Future too much at this point as it'll drive me to drink.)


	19. Tales of the an (actual) Resistance 2

**Snippet Star 19**

**Tales of an (actual) Resistance 2**

**Genre: Humor/Drama/Adventure**

**Pairs: Undecided**

**Parody: Steven Universe/Ben 10 (Various minor crossovers)**

**AU-Type: Canon-esque (Possible Sequel to Possession of Pink, divergences are made)**

**Tags: Leo ends up in quite the predicament, Worldbuilding, Other alien species are introduced, Leo leads the resistance, **

**Note: This will be an AU, we're ignoring "Doug Out" onwards. With White Diamond using Earth as her entertainment, she'd ensure Earth would be left alone. I will acknowledge the Movie, however, but we're ignoring everything else. **

* * *

-_Welcome to the Desert-_

Sand. That was all Leo could see as their ship was in the planet's atmosphere. That and giant Centipede monsters roaming around.

"Welcome to Rudeeze!" Shar said as Leo had an aside glance. "It's not that bad…our base is in a beautiful oasis."

Shar piloted the ship to the planet's center where a massive oasis surrounded by tree and greenery was where buildings lie in wait. Shar landed in one of the helipads as Leo took a look at himself in the mirror while changing clothes. He had donned a black pair of cargo pants, the biker boots that Sheena gifted him, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a simple sleeveless and collarless white shirt baring an emblem of his: a black skull with a green x through it.

"I just hope I'm not underdressed." Leo said to himself.

"Don't be too worried, it's a desert planet." Shar said as the hatch opened up.

The two walked down as Leo looked around to see various alien species around the area going about their day. Some of them stared at Leo as he felt the eyes on him. Forget about being black, the fact that he was human was getting him self-conscious. However, Shar assured him as she led him to HQ. The Resistance headquarters was a rather tall skyscraper in the center of city with the symbol of it painted onto the side of the building.

It would be there that Leo was introduced to the grand hall where the resistance members gathered. It was there Leo met the head honcho, the Magistrata according to Shar. She was a tall and slim humanoid with cyan skin. Instead of hair, she has four short tentacles with brown spots. She has dark green lips, no nose and blue eyes. She was all dressed in a combat uniform with a long coat and boots.

"Ah, you have arrived at least. I am the Magistrata of the Resistance, Molly Gunther." Molly said with a bow.

"Wait, that name? The voice…we…" Leo said as Molly finished his sentence, "Have met before."

Molly glowed before taking on a more human appearance with pale, those same blue eyes, and brown hair.

"I can't believe it…you were my babysitter years ago…" Leo stammered. "Why…how?!"

Molly returned her regular appearance having explained that she was there performing an investigation and she was babysitting local children as a cover. She also apologized for not noticing Pink was swimming around in Sheena's head.

"It's not your fault." Leo said flatly. "But I'd like to know why I was calling."

Coming down were two tiny aliens floating down on platforms that Shar explained were Galvans, the smartest species in the universe. The first Galvan gave off a Sage appearance with his green robe and tunic. He had green eyes that screamed that he could think with the best. The second one appeared younger and Leo could feel they were of similar age. His eyes were red and so were his robe and tunic.

"I am Azmuth, one of the smartest minds in the galaxy." The older one said before gesturing to his younger associate. "And this is my assistant and son, Albedo."

"Charmed. I am Leo Mars of Earth." Leo said respectfully.

"Ok, we brought you the human you asked. At least, it's not as hideous as the last one you suggested. This one looks like it could fight." One of the Plumbers remarked.

"We brought Leo here because he is a perfect user for my new invention. I did not intend for it to be used as a weapon…but…" Azmuth said only for Albedo to cut in, "But it totally can and could turn the tide of the war in our hands!"

Azmuth sighed as he knew his son was well-meaning, but rather brash. He did respect Albedo's urge to get out to fight despite the fact they were of a tiny alien race. Azmuth pushed a button his console as a spherical metal orb floated down before opening to reveal a…watch. A large wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a greyish-black dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape on it.

"A watch! You called an Earther from the backwaters of the galaxy, wasting our resources, and all of our time for a watch!" One of the Plumber cadets said irritated.

"Maybe if you sit down and be quiet, he could explain. Considering he made that loathsome, Ascalon, I think you've be wise to show some respect." Another Galvan said coming down on a floating platform.

This one was female as she turned to face Leo.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness. I'm Zennith, Albedo's mother." Zennith said kindly.

"As I was saying, this is the Omnitrix. It would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life." Azmuth remarked.

"It can be a repository for the DNA of over a million different sentient and sapient species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever be rendered extinct and restore them to life." Zennith said as her platform merged with her husbands. "It will be the help we need to restore numbers and undo the damage the Diamonds have done."

"While yes, that's there. It was also meant to scan the DNA of any alien it comes in contact with." Albedo said as Leo spoke up, "While also giving me the species' abilities. Both being the universe's greatest tool to saving it and the universe's ultimate weapon."

That can people to murmur some in shock, some in horror, some in protest that they were giving it to an Earthling. Zennith and Azmuth both gave their son a dry look, but Albedo crossed his arms.

"Well, it's true." Albedo said.

"Besides, I could scan the DNA of a gem and blend into their society. Hell, even get a Diamond's DNA and give them a taste of their own medicine." Leo mused as he spoke up. "I am honored that you chose me to take on a task. I will gladly offer what I can to help."

"I like this guy, already." Albedo said with a smirk.

"By the stars, you are just as brash as my son. If not for the fact, we nearly gave this to Steven…well…" Azmuth said as Leo broke down laughing.

"You were going to give such a thing to Steven. That pussy? You do realize he's the son of your sworn enemy, a cowardly pacifist who'd rather talk than fight, and who'd probably bend the knee for the other Diamonds. That privileged sack of shit you were going to give this to." Leo said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, but I chose you, didn't I?" Azmuth said as he knew Albedo was never going to let him live it down.

Leo accepted as the watch bonded on right wrist before its glow symbolling it's activation.

"Wait, you built Level 20 technology, and you didn't bother to warn us?!" Molly said with her eye twitching.

"It had to be kept secret for that reason." Zennith mused. "The Omnitrix has that potential and in the Diamonds' hands would be a disaster. Which is why…we had Shar get Leo after we realized Steven would not be a good pick."

"So, do I get an instruction manual?" Leo asked. "Rather not end up triggering it to self-destruct."

Albedo tossed him a folded piece of paper which, unfolded, revealed a quick guide.

"That's the quick version of it, and it details some of my modifications to it." Albedo said as both his parents eyed him warily. "Look, I wanted to give him a fighting chance. If we're going to fight the Diamonds, I want to ensure he's got something to strengthen his regular form."

"Regardless, you'll be starting with ten aliens for simplicity's sake." Azmuth explained. "You'll also get a proper team."

The door opened to reveal a dog-like goopy alien which Leo was told was a Galvanic Mechamorph, one that was more animalistic.

"Ship! Ship!" It yipped as it came down bouncing around Leo's legs.

"This is Shippo. He broke off from another Mechamorph who was sadly taken down by Gems. He will function as your secondary assistant and morale booster." Zennith mused. "And to round out your team…we have someone else."

Who arrived was…a Gem much to everyone's shock, but it was who she looked like that got Leo to draw his blasters. She was the spitting image of the Rose Quartz, same skin tone, same hair color, same feel. The only obvious difference was her outfit being a dark green jumpsuit, with a lighter green Intergalactic Symbol of Peace logo on her chest. Metallic colored plating covered the base of her neck, shoulders and wrists. A belt of the same color surrounded her waist. Her eyes gave off a feeling of exhaustion.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am a Rose Quartz, but call me Scarlet. I was an original member of the Crystal Gems during the rebellion all those years ago, before I discovered Pink was playing both sides. I had attempted to rat her out, but she had me ambushed by the Diamonds trying to pin the role of being The Rose Quartz. I escaped, barely alive and damaged. I ended up in the hands of Azmuth and Zennith who nursed me back to health all those years ago. I was the reason this rebellion got wind of the truth. I understand you all despise Gemkind and I don't blame you! I want to end Gem society as much as the next person…because being revived made me realize…why it needs to be done. Besides, my "revival" was with the added component of human DNA." Scarlet said as Leo lowered his weapons getting a closer look at her.

Scarlet's hair had bits of red in it and her lips had a red tint to them.

"And where have you been?" Molly asked.

"Holed up in the lab." Scarlet said with a sigh. "My new body was going through all the tests over the years. And now I'm ready to fight!"

And thus, the Shatterpoint Squad was formed.

* * *

(A/N: This took a while. So, Steven Universe ended in the worst possible way, just like the end of the last season and Reunited. Rushed, poorly paced, and left us with nothing but questions. This ending sucked so much that I actually want to rewrite my PoP story for a time travel story. Maybe I will.)


	20. Gems Hit the Streets (NSFW)

**Snippet Star 20**

**Gems Hit the Streets**

**Genre: Humor/NSFW**

**Pairs: Not important **

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: Peaceful AU (In this AU, the Diamonds are no longer an issue as are the corrupted gems. Homeworld's also gone. Season 3 onward never happens, and altered events of Possession of Pink happen.)**

**Tags: Greg puts his foot down, The Gems all fail at getting jobs, Rose didn't exactly tell them they weren't citizens, Consequences of Pink Diamond come to haunt the Gems, The world may be peaceful but the economy isn't**

**Note: This is the darker version of Gem Gone to Work where basically the lack of citizenship, Steven never going to school, and him never seeing a doctor comes back to bite them all in the ass. Also, for this AU, the Galactic Resistance from Tales from an (actual) residence exist. They got to Leo earlier before Pink could axe off Sheena. Pink was well…you'll find out. This story was inspired by "By Hook or By Crook", an adult SU fic that only got one chapter off the ground and never continued.**

* * *

Garnet looked at the mirror inwardly wishing that Crystal Gems were not brought down to this, but this was really. She said she'd seen this issue coming, but no, her future vision, had to be inconsistent when she actually needed it. She had to blame Rose…no Pink Diamond for her being a complete moron. While she was busy fooling around or laying on the beach, she had not bothered to actually secure them residency or plan anything for Steven. Pink's inaction was the snowball that rolled down to crush them. Though, Garnet had to admittedly blame herself, Pearl, and Greg as well. Not bothering to get Steven immunized or at least getting him an education really did not look good in the eyes of the government.

"Pink, why did you have to betray the Resistance?" Garnet said to her reflection.

Garnet had good memories fighting alongside the other alien races from the resistance all those years ago. Thus, when the resistance was revealed to not only be still around and thriving, Garnet was overjoyed as Pink had told them that the Diamonds got to them. But nope, the group now hated the CGs. The Crystal Gems discovered that not only the GR discovered Rose was Pink, but Pink had attempted to led them to a trap…with Pearl's help. To say that the GR wanted payback was an understatement. But the nail in the coffin that shattered the group, was the reveal of Pink still being alive. Discovering she was possessing a human and had no made no effort to contact them or offer help was the last straw. Bismuth essentially cut ties and they haven't seen her since after since she left. Peridot chose to jump ship siding with the Resistance while keeping contact with Steven. Sure, the Resistance did get all of them citizenship, but that was just let Earth's government rip into them. Now, the Crystal Gems were in debt and Greg had no intention of bailing them out.

"Garnet? Come on, we need to get going!" Amethyst said from behind the door.

Garnet shook her hand and come out into living room. There was a level of underlying sadness in the house made worse that Steven was not here to lift their spirits. No, he had to be taken away by CPS. The only upside being that the Maheswarans took him in.

"I can't believe we're actually going to do this." Pearl said with a sigh. "And that the people of Beach City have the nerve to fine us!"

"To be fair, I think the only reason they didn't was because they did not whether or not we had immunity." Amethyst said as Pearl held the letter from the office of Mayor Dewey but had been signed by numerous members of Beach City.

Simply put, the letter stated, in very blunt and rude terms, that the citizens were done with paying for damages caused by the Crystal Gems, and that after the Resistance allied with Earth, they help counted up the damages to about $500,000. The letter quoted several citizens as saying "They made the mess, why don't they pay for it?'

And as such the letter demanded that the Crystal Gems pay Beach City $490,623 and 25¢ or be faced with legal action.

"As if we don't have enough issues. Taxes breathing down our neck, and now this…" Pearl said. "It's a miracle we don't have child support payments. And now the people of Beach City have turned on us!"

"Not all of them, Pearl. Humans can be irrational creatures, and it's best we do what we can to pay for damages. We don't need them barging in to attempt to remove us, we need to keep the temple secure." Garnet said firmly. "If we have to "whore" ourselves out to work on making money fast, then so be it."

Amethyst had come up with a few ground rules being money was to be paid upfront, no discounts, and complete secrecy required. The last thing Steven needed to hear was any of this. Next, they went to shapeshift on the new outfits that Amethyst suggested. Pearl, at least, wanted to make herself look….not so trashy. So, she shapeshifted on a schoolgirl look, a white button up blouse with a short yellow skirt, blue little tie with a star on it, and her usual ballet shoes.

"I guess that works better than my idea." Amethyst said before unbuttoning a few buttons to reveal a frilly camisole. "Really, Pearl? We want to appeal into people who want women, not schoolgirls. Garnet, your turn."

Garnet shapeshifted next now in a bright dark purple tube top that only really covered the underside of her ample funbags with the top showing hints of nipples, a short matching skirt of similar material, punk-styled OTK stockings with one being red and the other blue, her usual style of fingerless gloves, purple heeled boots. Her usual cube 'fro was changed to have her hair simmer down her neck, she got a spot of eye shadow, lipstick, hoop earrings, and her shades were a darker color. All the clothes did nothing to hide her toned and fit body that clearly showed she could punch you into next year.

"Damn, Garnet! You fit the part perfectly…" Amethyst said eyeing her and down. "Y'know, we could have a bit of fun after night is over."

"Unless you're paying." Garnet sniped.

"Wait, where's Lapis?" Amethyst asked.

"Either she's late or she's cowardly fled the Earth thinking she could evade the debt she owes." Garnet remarked.

Lapis did not exactly owe much in taxes, but the UN was not too happy to find out she was reason for the ocean disappearing from the Earth for a water tower and sudden reflooding causing a ton of damage across the world. Lapis had a debt as well, though much to the main CG's annoyance, it was a meagre 100 grand. Speaking of the water gem, she came in explaining she was late because she snuck off to see Steven.

"Don't worry, I wasn't seen…just fill me in on what's going down for us to make money." Lapis said.

"I'm surprised you didn't flee Earth." Pearl said glaring at her.

"First off, at least I owned up to my crimes and I'm still here." Lapis said defiantly. "I don't want to even be here with you considering everything, but I'm going through with this for Steven."

Amethyst filled her in, and Lapis shapeshifted her work outfit. She wore a pair of fishnet thigh-high tights, a pair of sapphire-blue heels, a string bikini top, an indigo high-waist thong, and a tiny skirt that was more like a large belt, barely covering her crotch, and stopping far below her navel. She had eye shadow over her eyes as well. She walked over to Steven's old closet taking out one of his shirts to slip on her slender frame.

Amethyst went for the simplistic approach shapeshifting a black tank top that it is torn open at the chest to reveal her gemstone and plenty of cleavage, medium gray booty shorts with black stars on each leg and torn white fabric at the bottoms, and plain white boots.

Garnet got on her old bomber jacket as Pearl asked where they were going to seek out customers.

"I made a map of the small towns outside of Beach City we could hit before we go for Empire City." Amethyst said walking towards the warp pad. "Our ride is waiting at the barn."

"How'd you…you know what, I don't even want to know, let's just get this over with." Pearl said as everyone got on the warp pad.

Tonight, began their first night down that road, but they'll make it whether by hook or by crook.

* * *

(A/N: A bit of a cliché, but it had to be done. Let's just say this is all venting out my hatred for Steven Universe Future. The idea of the gems being shafted by Pink's consequences is going to be a bit of a continued through this and Tales of an (actual) Resistance. Basically, Gems Gone to Work is the better case scenario where Pink is actually gone.)


	21. Gems Gone to Work 3

**Snippet Star 21**

**Gems Gone to Work 3**

**Genre: Humor**

**Pairs: Not important **

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: Semi-Peaceful AU (Corrupted Gems Down, Diamonds are dead, Homeworld's gone)**

**Tags: Greg puts his foot down, The Gems all go get jobs, Pearl's salty, Amethyst's fine with it, Garnet's reasonable, Bismuth's ok, Lapis's smug, and Peridot's all over the place, The world may be peaceful but the economy isn't, Pearl finally snaps**

* * *

It was rather humorous that a robber who wanted to rob a hospital had to be treated at that same hospital. That mugger got caught by Garnet who was in the middle of her coffee break. Not in the mood, she punched him. The force sent him flying and tumbling down several flights of stairs ending up breaking both his legs. The irony? _He had come to rob the place of painkillers._

"So, how's things at home?" Priyanka asked as other doctors carted off the would-be thief.

"Steven's adjusting well to school at the very least, but Pearl really hates her job." Garnet said with a sigh. "She keeps wasting her money on those cigarettes and smoking nearly three a day."

As for Pearl, she was working the late shift and wanted to shatter herself as time droned on. Her co-workers, Bonnie and Ron, were the only ones who were nice and understanding. They all hated the manager, Rebecca.

"Where's our manager?" Pearl asked.

"On break." Ron said with a sigh. "She's passed out in the car tripping out."

"Well, guess we're closing up." Bonnie said dryly.

"I hate this job…what jackass would want a burger so late at night?" Pearl said as some fat lady waltzed in with her equally tubby child. "Fuck."

"Welcome to Pepe's Burgers, how can we help?" Ron said as the fat woman adjusted her glasses.

"I'd like two number 9's' a number 9 large; a number 6, extra dip; a number 7; two number 45's' one with cheese; and two large sodas."

Pearl was glaring at this woman as she and Bonnie began cooking the large order. The woman was on her phone while the little shi-child was going around being a little terror. Ron would have said something, but he really did not feel like wasting breath with a woman who looked like she could mar his face with her tacky nails.

"I really want to spit in her food." Pearl muttered.

"Look we both agreed that the only orders we fuck up are Rebecca's and her friends." Bonnie said looking at Pearl.

"I know, but I'm just so tired. I wanted to leave early, but that bitch made me stay to let her boyfriend go early." Pearl bemoaned.

"Hurry the hell up! I don't have all night." The fat lady snapped. "I'm not paying you lazy millennials to chatter!"

"Miss, I'm much older tha…" Pearl said only to get cut off by the woman's lack of care.

Pearl was already coming to a boiling point and then the manager came in yawning.

"Pearl, Bonnie, I need you to make me a milkshake." Rebecca said tiredly taking a seat.

"We're in the middle of an order. Could you maybe make it yourself, please?" Bonnie asked trying to hurry the order.

"Bonnie, I'm the manager. And I'm delegating that to you." Rebecca said checking her phone. "By the way, I need ten number 9's to go."

"What?" Pearl whined. "But it's about closing time!"

"Don't care. Just get it done." Rebecca said back on her phone to play her mix tape.

"Ok, that's it!" Pearl said slamming her spatula down. "I can't fucking do this! I hate this job! I hate having to deal with shitty people over their damn food!"

She stormed up to her manager slapping the food out of her hand and grabbing her by her collar.

"And you! You lazy piece of crap! You sit around, never do any of the work that a manager is supposed to do, smoke pot, play your ukulele all the time, and have your shitty friends eat here for free! I can't take it anyone! I quit!" Pearl said ripping out her hat and shoving down Rebecca's throat.

Pearl ran out the door screaming like a maniac about being free before spearing Rebecca's car. Bonnie and Ron would follow suit in quitting. Pearl was not exactly met with praise with the others found out Pearl's dramatic exit. Especially when Rebecca sued for damages. Pearl was defiant as she always considered it worth it.

* * *

(A/N: Pearl's simply done with Rebecca's crap and it shows. This was me being a bit petty, but it had to be done. I did build up that Pearl would snap. This was a bit speed up, but what will Pearl do now?


	22. Gems Gone to Work 4

**Snippet Star 22**

**Gems Gone to Work 4**

**Genre: Humor**

**Pairs: Not important **

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: Semi-Peaceful AU (Corrupted Gems Down, Diamonds are dead, Homeworld's gone)**

**Tags: Greg puts his foot down, The Gems all go get jobs, Pearl's salty, Amethyst's fine with it, Garnet's reasonable, Bismuth's ok, Lapis's smug, and Peridot's all over the place, The world may be peaceful but the economy isn't, **

* * *

Pearl may have considering her dramatics about quitting Pepe's worth it, but she was still rather humbled when _Amethyst_ ragged on her for this stunt. Pearl listened and apologized actually rather impressed with the purple gem's work ethic. At the moment, Pearl was job-hunting in the paper as Steven came home from school.

"Steven, how was school?" Pearl asked.

"Pretty weird, a video of you attacking some woman's car went on YouTube, it's trending or something. Did you really do that?" Steven asked innocently.

"Uh…here, go some me and you some donuts!" Pearl said suddenly shoving a few bills in his hand shoving him towards the door.

"But I thought you hate eating." Steven said confused.

"I can change my mind!" Pearl said shoving him out.

As Steven merrily went to get donuts, Pearl got out a cigarette to lit up. Taking a drag, she breathed out the smoke looking at Rose's picture.

"The only good thing you've done is die." Pearl said darkly glaring at that picture before her cell phone rang. "Hello, this is Pearl."

"It's Peridot. I heard about your quitting of your job. It was funny to react to for my channel. It got me thinking, I'm doing pretty well on my channel, but I could use a partner. How would you like to join me?" Peridot asked as Pearl put the paper down. "You're trending on the internet and you could put this to work for you! Plus, you have a job that you make your own hours and no more grease."

"I'm sold." Pearl said as Peridot asked her to come over to the barn and bring donuts. "And I'll be right over."

Pearl finished her cigarette and put it out and in the trash. The moment Steven came with the box of donuts, Pearl snatched it and went for the warp pad.

"Steven, I need to take care of something. Taking the donuts! Love you! Bye!" Pearl said giddy before leaving through the warp pad.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to buy more." Steven said with a sigh.

As for Bismuth, she was making plenty of money through building houses, planes, and ships. That was her own thing until the government came to with a job, a big one.

"You want me to build you a spaceship to travel the stars?" Bismuth asked. "Consider it done!"

* * *

(A/N: Now I want an AU of Gems being streamers…well that's just dandy.)


	23. Application of Logic 3

**Snippet Star 23**

**Application of Logic 3**

**Genre: Humor/Meta**

**Pairs: Not important**

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: Canon-eqsue**

**Tags: Metatextual, Rewriting Small Scenes in the Show, Characters showing some competence**

* * *

-(Are You My Dad?/I Am My Mom)-

(This is a sequel to the AoL version of "Bismuth" where Bismuth is not bubbled in the end. Bismuth's not exactly thinking highly of Pearl and Garnet at the moment.)

Bismuth was well quite embarrassed to see the fight that her teammates giving Topaz and that shrimp Aquamarine. To put it simply, they were getting their asses kicked. She supposed she could help them, but she was busy disabling the invader's ship. She only took peeks at the fight only to get not going well.

"A tractor wand took down Alexandrite…you got to be kidding me." Bismuth said finishing her work. "Well, time to bail their asses out, again."

Steven glances at Pearl and gives a thumbs-up, as the Topazes fuse together with Steven in between, merging him and the other humans in Topaz's body. Only Steven's head is visible from the surface of Topaz's back, along with Lars' half-submerged head and arm.

"Now that we have you captured, we'll be going." Aquamarine said calling a remote to activate the ship only for it to explode. "What?! My ship! I just had it cleaned!"

"Boohoo, nobody cares!" Bismuth said walking up behind her snatching the tractor wand out of her wand using it against her. "Garnet, go for it!"

Garnet fried of her gauntlets as rockets crashing into Aquamarine sending her into a popcorn stand causing her to poof. The Topazes realized they had no ship and they were surrounded. And then Steven used his Bubble Shield to force the two Topaz apart. It did not look good for them as all.

-(The Movie..ughh)-

"Let me get this straight, you know I'm not Pink Diamond." Steven asked the now-introduced Spinel.

"Yes." Spinel said twirling her scythe around.

"Then why the hell are you here? How did you get scythe? Where did you injector with poison specifically for this planet? How did you even get here so fact? I literally made that announcement hours ago! Why do you even want to destroy the Earth? What did it to do to you?! You literally have no reason to destroy it!" Steven ranted clearly frustrated. "And what did I say to trigger you to attempt genocide?"

"To be fair, you probably shouldn't have made that broadcast." Pearl said as Steven rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious. And Garnet, why the hell did you warn me with your FUTURE VISION?!" Steven asked.

"The writers kept messing with it to make it useless. Can we just hurry the script along?" Garnet asked as Steven screamed in frustration.

* * *

(A/N: At this point, I don't even think I want to do Applications of Logic for this. So much wrong with this show at this point. However, having Bismuth swoop in was fun to write however.)


	24. Tales of an (actual) Resistance 3

**Snippet Star 24**

**Tales of an (actual) Resistance 3**

**Genre: Humor/Drama/Adventure**

**Pairs: Undecided**

**Parody: Steven Universe/Ben 10 (Various minor crossovers)**

**AU-Type: Canon-esque (Possible Sequel to Possession of Pink, divergences are made)**

**Tags: Leo ends up in quite the predicament, Worldbuilding, Other alien species are introduced, Leo leads the resistance, **

**Note: This will be an AU, we're ignoring "Doug Out" onwards. With White Diamond using Earth as her entertainment, she'd ensure Earth would be left alone. I will acknowledge the Movie, however, but we're ignoring everything else. **

* * *

-_First Mission Arc 1-_

"So, this is the team I'm leading? All I need the 'Raphael' of the group, and the cliché is said and done." Leo said dryly putting his guns back. "So, what's our first mission?"

Molly cleared her throat.

"Normally, we won't just throw you into the heat, but we must. We need you to hunt for a criminal that's been supplying various criminals across the galaxy." Molly explained. "Your task will be either detain him, kill him, or convince him to join the Resistance. Do you accept?"

"I'll do it." Leo said excitedly. "I'll gladly step up to the plate."

"Well then, I will not hold you. Captain Tarsus." Molly said admiring Leo's spirit. "Dismissed."

Leo and his new team left the meeting room as Shar looked worried for Leo's safety as they went into the ship. Leo had wanted to throw on a jacket feeling a bit underdressed.

"Wait, if you're going into a fight. Let me…awaken your ki or draw it out." Shar said laying a gentle hand on his chest. "I noticed that your planet has a lot of shows about it, but I didn't sense any users of it."

"Well most consider it a fictional concept…but I'm more surprised it's called the…" He said before being cut off by Shar, "_For it is in between body and spirit we achieve balance. Through this, we rise our auras to fight and defend, where we are infinite in distance and unbound by normal limits. I release your potential for you to stand on your own."_

Leo felt warm as if something washed over his body and soul. He simply felt empowered and stronger as if all the years he learned to fight suddenly reinforced his body.

"It will take some time for your body to fully adjust, so don't try to strain yourself." Shar said retracting her hand. "You…certainly have a lot of it."

Before Leo could respond, Resistance members were all scattering around in a bit of a panic as the Red Wind family, the rulers of Rudeeze had shown up. Leo had gone over to see the Tertamands. They were a race of four armed bulky humanoids. There stood Gar Red Wind, the leader he was told about.

"Molly, I heard from the rumor mill that you have a new one among your ranks. The oracles foretell of him as a powerful and cunning warrior, and my daughter demands to fight him." Gar said politely as said daughter come down off the ship.

Looma Red Wind was considerably tall by human standards. She was noticeably more voluptuous and feminine in body shape while still muscular. She wore traditional Tetramand armor, complete with a battle helmet as her raven hair came down to her shoulders.

"I tire of the lack of challenge I have faced…and I am told of a warrior that finally challenge me." Looma said.

"He's not ready yet. He needs time." Molly said firmly as another figure came up.

This figured appeared quite human saving for bull horns on his head. He stood tall dressed in black and green armed with a sword that Leo had to admire. His eyes were hidden behind a green eyemask.

"I will face you if need a challenge."

"Adam Tarsus, the answer is no. The oracles tell me this newcomer will be a fierce warrior greater than what has been here already." Looma said adamantly. "Where is he?"

"On mission. If you want to face him, you'll have to wait." Molly said firmly. "You are next in line to lead this planet; you should act like it."

Looma would have attacked, but Gar stopped her. Begrudgingly, she backed off and left with her father as Leo sauntered up.

"So, those are the rulers?" Leo said before whistling in appreciation. "We got a loaded one."

"Don't concern yourself with her yet, rookie." Adam said tersely shoving a folder and a flash drive into his hands. "You have to a mission, get to it and try not to screw it up."

"What a dick." Leo thought before taking it.

Leo, Scarlet, Shippo, and Shar had departed on the ship after Scarlet and Shar loaded supplies onto it as he entered the flash drive into the computer to read up on the information as Shar had the folder.

"I know this guy we're going after. Simian. He's an Arachnichimp and a major con artist." Shar said as Leo looked over the idea. "Honestly, I suggest we…how you humans say, 69 him."

"86. It's 86 him. 69 has a different meaning." Leo said with a hint of a blush.

"Regardless, the Resistance has armor for you." Scarlet said sliding over a box for him.

Leo put the ship on autopilot and got up.

"Thanks, but I got armor of my own. I may be able to augment what the Resistance gave me into it." Leo said going with the box. "In fact, I'll go get to work on it. Where are we heading to?"

"Pink Diamond's old territory before she got Earth was where his ship was last seen. I'll give it to the con man; he was smart enough to hide in a universe that we normally wouldn't go." Scarlet said looking at the scanner.

"Wait, before you get to work, could you put on some of your planet's music? I might have snooping through your computer…and I'm curious to listen to some of it." Shar asked sheepishly.

"Sure, I got a spare flash drive with the music on it." Leo said getting it.

He plugged it in to the ship's computer. With a bit of struggle to decipher how the system works, he got the playlist to start up.

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Goodnight Julia]**

"Out of all the songs to start with it, it had to be that one." Leo thought.

"It's beautiful…but there's a tint of sadness to it." Shar commented.

"The piece is a bit of a tragedy…dealing with loss and staying goodbye." Leo mumbled leaving as Shippo followed him into his room.

As Leo got to work, he had a flashback to watching Cowboy Bebop with Sheena and a bitter reminder she died in his arms just like Julia did for Spike. He sighed steeling himself to continuing working. The world she left behind deserves a better future, his friends did, the Resistance, and even Steven did. His time traveling to Rudeeze allowed him to think. He came to a realization that maybe he gave Steven too much anger and resentment. If anything, the people to blame were the CGs and Pink.

"Damn it, Pink. Here I am taking the chance to clean your shit….better me than your pissy brat." He darkly thought.

After a few minutes of work, Leo yawned due to the melody before it changed to another song.

**[Cues: Drake x Sango x Jack Harlow Type Beat - "LONELY WORLD"]**

"Well, that's much better." Leo said feeling all the more motivated.

He soldiered on as Shippo offered a bit of help. Out on the main hub, Scarlet and Shar were discussing a few things with Shar mostly curious of learning about Gem culture from an actual Gem.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm going to be honest with you, Shar, when I say that. I hated every moment of being on Homeworld, being a part of the rebellion, and being under Pink Diamond's thumb. Please don't pry." Scarlet said politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I brought that up." Shar stated nervously. "I didn't mean to…I'll go check on Leo."

Shar shuffled off to Leo's room to find him in the delicate process of wiring with Shippo and decided to leave him alone.

**[Cues: Sinitus Tempo – Lonesome Cowboy]**

Shar sat in her room looking out the window in the depths of space feeling all the one alone in the universe. For while they were all together, two had emotional wounds that cut deep that Shar did not know how exactly to approach. Little did they realize that they would all come together to drag someone else out of isolation.

* * *

(A/N: We're going to see a fan favorite rather soon, and I have to say that this new team dynamic is interesting. Not focusing on Steven for these stories has been fun. Next up is a pilot for another miniseries taking a concept that the Naruto fandom has abused into the ground.)


	25. Now the Universe is Yours

**Snippet Star 25**

**Now the Universe is Yours**

**Genre: Humor/Drama/Adventure/Parody/(possible NSFW)**

**Pairs: Undecided**

**Parody: Steven Universe (Various minor crossovers?)**

**AU-Type: Canon-esque (Everything's mostly the same except by Steven and his friends in his age range are about 2 years older)**

**Tags: Isekai Fic, Disgruntled fan is now Steven Universe, 'Steven' decided he isn't going to be play by Rebecca's rules, Steven's a bit more openly gray, A bit of a manipulation will come out of 'Steven', Inspired by 'The Sword, The Shield, The Diamond' by XenonDark**

* * *

_"This is how Steven Universe ends? What the anal sauce is this shit?! You have the idea and you bungled it, Crewniverse! I should have learned by lesson from your last fuck up!" An enraged oracle remarked. "This is it, I can't do this shit anymore! I can't watch this insanity no more! Fuck this show, fuck this fandom, and fuck the stans…I don't even want to be here when they come to kill me!" _

_The watcher of universes walks up to his void of white flames in his observatory, closes his eyes, and dives in headfirst hoping he never had to see that show ever again. He was wrong…_

The oracle is question opened his eyes to which his vision was fuzzy. He began rubbing his eyes and trying to get the world to stop being blurry. As reality finally started coming into focus, he heard a voice.

"Steven! Are you all right?!" A female voice asked.

A girl who appeared right in front of the boy, making him jump back in surprise. She was a cute chubby blonde who had on a short sleeved collared shirt with a donut on the chest. The boy could not help but to stare at her, gawking, even as she turned away from him to glare at someone else who was apparently there.

"Yeah, you just froze and your eyes flickered colors." A teen with no earlobes said in indignation from behind him.

The oracle looked his hands, back to them, and at the fridge. His eye twitched as he realized he was not given death, but new life. He was isekaied…he is now Steven Universe. And 'Steven' had a few words…

"Well…fuck my life. I guess I'll be a goddamn Crystal Gem!" Steven said with a groan.

"Whoa, where did you learn to swear?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know, maybe look to the degradation of our society." Steven snarked. "Now, why was I here again?"

He was glad he at least had his old brain and knowledge. Muscle memory was gone, but he could retrain himself.

"Your lame ice-cream went out of stock." Lars remarked.

"Oh, so I'm at the beginning. At least a have a few months before it all goes to shit….and gets retcons." Steven thought before saying, "Yeah, that sucks…I guess. Could I just take the fridge?"

"Sure, go nuts." Sadie said as Steven took it with him as he left. "That was weird, when does Steven speak that strongly."

Steven walked on the beach realizing that while this really did suck, he did have a lot of opportunity. If Canon!Steven was able to get so strong with little effort, he could eclipse him easily if he put in a lot of effort. He paused wondering if he could channel the power he had before. He took a breathed and focused glowing a pink aura. He could feel some of his old power there which meant things were not all gone. He looked at his reflection to see his eyes where diamond-like. Pink with black diamond-shaped pupils before he willed it back to normal.

He returned to the beach house already knowing there was centipeedles there. He opened the door as one lounged at him. Steven did not flinch only glaring at it.

"Get the fuck out of my face." He said icily as the bug thing cowered long enough for Steven to smack it onto the floor.

"Whoa~ Steven, dude I didn't know you were saying 'fuck' now." Amethyst laughed while throwing the bug towards a waiting Pearl who was taking on several herself.

Noticing his slip up, he quickly glanced towards Pearl and Garnet, but they did not seem to have any visual reaction. He had to admit it was nice to see the Crystal Gems in action, especially Garent. He sighed before going to the kitchen to get a kitchen knife to stab one of the centipeedles to the kitchen counter before smacking it with a frying pan getting to poof. Pearl had a look of concern while Garnet was impressed.

"Guys? What are these things? I know we deal with this on a daily basis, but in my room?" Steven asks with a raised eyebrow.

Pearl picks one up as it begins to struggle.

"Sorry Steven, we'll get these centipeddles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple." Pearl remarked sympathetically.

"Well it sucks it's all over; I just got my shit together to summon my weapon!" Steven says dramatically before focusing his energy.

"Uh dude, what are you doing?" Amethyst asked, staring at him weirdly as Steven glowed.

Thankfully due to the energy that his previous body had slowly melding into his new one, he had enough to produce Steven's shield much to everyone's shock.

"How? I didn't think you could actually call upon your mom's shield." Pearl said as Steven glared. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Pearl, I get it, you want Rose back. But could you maybe not dampen the freakin' mood." Steven remarked as Pearl looked a bit embarrassed.

"Congratulations, Steven. You're a step closer to being a true Crystal Gem, maybe I should pass the reins of leading to you." Garnet said as Steven looked mortified.

"Garnet, you're joking, right? Because I don't think it's my place to be the leader even if I'm Rose's son. That level of nepotism would lead to disaster, and I'd be diminishing the fact that you're a great leader." Steven said crossing his arms.

Garnet was rather moved by the speech and responded, "That…surprised me. I expected you to say something else."

"I can't be your leader, but I can be other things. My point is…I'm ready to fight. I…may have been training a bit in secret and playing the fool to throw everyone." Steven said making a smooth lie to cover for himself. "All because I wanted everyone to underestimate me. I can't be leader, but your second in command until I can say I can truly lead."

"Why would you do something like that?" Pearl said as Garnet looked thoughtful.

"Because if I asked you to train me, you'd probably get in the way citing I shouldn't." Steven said this to Pearl as he walked to the freezer. "Look, I…oh, Cookie Cats in the freezer. Neat."

Steven took one out of the freezer to open up and eat as Pearl looked guilty. She was second guessing everything. A bellowing roar got everyone's attention however as Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl went out to see the Queen Centipeedle or what Steven knew was the corrupted Nephrite. He felt bad for it, but he rolled his eyes at being overly sympathetic. Considering the Gem race, you really could not feel bad for most of them except the Off-Colors.

"Man, the more I think about, the more fucked up this universe is." Steven thought as the Gems sprang to fight. "I mean, I probably am going to have to either kill the Diamonds or at least get Blue and Yellow to turn on White. Considering those two are idiots, I could manipulate them in circles. But baby steps, I need to earn my keep, train, and see if I can get back to my observatory…to at least get my things. And maybe…make the most of my situation."

He watched the Gem tangle with Nephrite and he could have feel energy from his past body finally readjust to his new one. He obviously did not have all his strength, but he could train himself back up. For now, he would make do. Tossing the wrapping, he took a breath before climbing to the roof. He took a stance reforming his shield above his head before it glowed bright white with energy encasing it as it spun around.

"Ladies, hit the deck!" Steven yelled as before throwing it, "Kienzan Kesshō!"

Steven fired the attack as it sliced through the Nephrite's neck clean before it exploded leaving behind the corrupted gem's core. Steven promptly leapt out the roof using the floating powers to gently come down. He got up the Gem, bubbled it, and sent it off to the temple all while his three guardians gawked at him in shock. Pearl had a bit of a blush on her face as Steven could tell he was clearly thinking of his mother.

"I'll definitely take advantage of that." He thought.

"Holy shit, Steven. When did you make an attack like that?" Amethyst said amazed.

"Wait, since when do you speak Japanese?" Pearl asked.

"Orokamono o enjiru dono bubun, anata wa rikai shite imasen, Pāru?" Steven remarked dryly.

"Clearly, I underestimated you. If you wish to train further us, I see no issue with it. If Pearl gets in your way, I'll deal with her." Garnet said putting a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Thanks, Garnet." Steven said with a hefty sigh. "I'll always have your back, your shield hero has got you all."

Pearl could have looked prouder and nothing could have ruined the moment. Then, Steven accidentally stepped on acid.

"Son of a bitch!" Steven spat holding his burning foot. "Pearl, get me some rubbing alcohol."

Pearl rushed inside get it at Amethyst helped him up easing him to sit on the steps as Pearl came back with it. Steven took it and splashed some on his foot ignoring the pain before using some of his healing spit to fix the wound.

"You can heal too?" Amethyst said with raised eyebrow. "I didn't think you've had all this now, and not tell us anything."

"Maybe I had too much fun under the mask." Steven said as his foot was all better. "But it was finally time to shed it."

Steven walked up to the beach house saying he was going to use the warp pad to head out and suggested the Gems deal with the acid before someone else got harmed. Normally, Garnet would be concerned, but considering he took down the corrupted Gem near single-handedly, she was not all too concern. Future Vision did show he came back, but it got fuzzy for some reason. Steven went into the closet and got on boots instead of sandals.

"I need a wardrobe change." Steven thought. "Now I can go meditate or go after Spinel. Well, I'll save Spinel for after I deal with Pearl."

From a logical standpoint, he knew Spinel was not going to be an issue unless he announced himself to the world like a dumbass. He was still going to get her early, but he had cover bases first. Namely, making sure to use all his advantages. Getting on a pair of boots, he used the warp pad to get to the Galaxy Warp.

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyan OST - Paprika Wasteland]**

"Damn it. Siberia's cold as shit!" Steven snarled before taking a meditative stance on one of the broken warp pads. "I just pray I can tap into my warper energy."

He cleared his mind and closed his mind inwardly recall the mantra shared by the likes of oracles.

"We watch, we observe, and we see beyond what is real."

White flames flickered around him before the broken warp pad began to mold and glow. His eyes snapped before he vanished from the planet.

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyan OST – Inside Furnace]**

He found himself back in the observatory except that were clear signs of damage and cracks on the wall. The place shook as he went to his computer to get some answers. Well, there was an attack and the planet's core got damaged.

"Well, so the stans are coming for me. Or at least, they were…before I…was declared dead. Well I guess my bungled suicide saved my neck…man that's fucked up." Steven said dryly. "So, they're just wrecking the planet…looking for my observatory."

He could have taken issue, but he shrugged it off. If the world wanted to forget him, then so be it. Not like he liked being an oracle for that show anyway. He immediately got to pack his duffel bag with only the essentials. Clothes, his laptop, his interdimensional cable box, his capsules containing items, and his training gear. His ninjaken sword, Aoi, sat in his sheath to which he reclaimed. He eyed his old phone before promptly ditching it. Not like he was going to let anyone know he was still alive. He glumly knew that would be item he would be leaving behind that he would miss. He rushed over to the computer after making sure to take all the money he could which only accounted to a mere 50,000 dollars.

"I'm sorry, my trusty computer. You were good to be and now I have one last order." Steven said keying in one final command. "Nuke this place."

With that final command, he left that place back to his new home.

**[Music Ends]**

His eyes snapped back open as he found himself back on the warp pad to which he felt his duffel bag on his back. He had to hastily get off the warp pad which promptly exploded given it was briefly connected to his observatory which he ordered to blow up. As he watched the warp pad burn, he saw it as the end of an old life. He was Steven now with all the advantages and disadvantage.

"With my gear in my hands, I'll be able to train up my strength. Plus, I may be able to train others. Now I just need to make a cover story." Steven thought before as he left the Galaxy Warp for home.

Returning home, he realized it was evening. Garnet was waiting for him in the living room.

"Hey Garnet, I'm back. I figured since I opened up, I'd get my things from my training spot and bring it home." Steven said coming in.

"I see…it's just I can't believe you did all this. I just don't understand how you did it…" Garnet said puzzled.

"Hey, if you didn't question my mother, you may as well not question my methods. At least I'm not holding back anymore." Steven said firmly.

"I suppose you're right. Try not to stay up too late, and you should see Greg. He was asking for you." Garnet said departing her room.

Steven put his duffel bag down on his room and headed out into the city. Black Razor was still on side as he had tied his old haramaki around his waist before leaving. He sauntered to the car wash and found Greg strumming his guitar.

"Hey. Sorry I wasn't around, I was off training." Steven said as Greg hugged his son. "Good to see you too."

"Amethyst told me what happened. I wish I was there to see it myself…I can't believe you hiding all this from all of us." Greg said amused. "Garnet's face…though. To see her flustering and trying to figure out how you did it was priceless."

"Well, you know me. Full of surprises…it's that time I spent that I've been planning out a few things, you know. I know you couldn't exactly give me much, but I managed. Besides, I kind of blame mom for saddling you and me with her mess." Steven said with a bitter laugh.

"Oh, come on, Stew-ball. You aren't all bad." Greg said assuring.

"I wasn't talking about me. Mom left secrets…really deep ones. Ones that could shred this team. I didn't tell them because of they can't learn of it yet." Steven said darkly. "Personally, I don't even give a damn myself, but I'm holding them back for them."

"Whoa…what did you discover?" Greg asked.

"Shit that makes me to drink a bottle of vodka." Steven said as Greg looked worried. "Don't fret, I won't ask or sneak some. I'll telling you all this for two reasons. One, I needed to vent to someone and two, if anything you deserve the truth first. Just promise me, one thing. What we say, never reaches the CGs until I tell them."

"Done. You want to drive out to talk about this?" Greg asked.

"Screw it, may as well." Steven said getting the passenger seat.

Greg had driven them out of town, a good distance away from Steven to explain the whole Pink Diamond mess. Steven had left out the parts about Pearl. The two simply sat on the roof of the van in silence for a bit.

"So, the woman I loved wasn't really real. Man, she was too good to be true, but it adds up." Greg said morosely.

"The moments you had with you…her moments of reflection before she doubled down to make me. Pink's problem was she was a hedonist who simply had no guts to stand up for herself. Personally, I'd deck the woman if I ever met her." Steven said spitting over the side. "It's screwed up, but I just feel empty about her you know."

"Look, I could relate. My parents had the opposite issue…they were controlling, and I felt like I was on a leash expected to overachieve like a show dog." Greg said as Steven laughed bitterly.

"What fucking irony. I'm on my leash from my dead mom who expects me to clean the mountains of shit she left." Steven said before welling with determination. "But if that's what I have to do, I may as well, but I'll do it my way. As far as I am concerned, I'll rise above and behind. I'll do what Pink never could."

"I'm glad you're…getting yourself together. But I feel I didn't do enough…" Greg said sheepish as they got back in the van.

"You can make that up by helping with my paperwork as I get my GED among other things. Let's just say, I'm going to make myself a lot more useful." Steven said with a grin. "Besides father, there's a future ahead for you to help."

* * *

(A/N: Yes, this miniseries will tie into my overly spanning multiverse of fics that all crossover with each other. Though, this will be like 'The Outsider's Insurrection' in that it's only important you know this for the first chapter. If anything, this miniseries will be like that and 'The Geist Within' in that our new 'Steven' isn't actually a complete nice guy, but not completely evil. If anything, he'll be a like what some people hoped Pink Diamond would have been, willing to do what be done even if it appears villainous. Yes, Steven will have…a harem of sorts.)

Planned Harem so far (subject to change): Pearl, Amethyst, Spinel, Connie


	26. Now the Universe is Yours 2

**Snippet Star 26**

**Now the Universe is Yours 2**

**Genre: Humor/Drama/Adventure/Parody/NSFW**

**Pairs: Steven/Harem**

**Parody: Steven Universe (Various minor crossovers?)**

**AU-Type: Canon-esque (Everything's mostly the same except by Steven and his friends in his age range are about 2 years older)**

**Tags: Isekai Fic, Disgruntled fan is now Steven Universe, 'Steven' decided he isn't going to be play by Rebecca's rules, Steven's a bit more openly gray, A bit of a manipulation will come out of 'Steven', Inspired by 'The Sword, The Shield, The Diamond' by XenonDark**

* * *

Steven slept in his bed peacefully dreaming what every jaded Steven Universe fan dreamt off, ending the Diamonds. _He pictured himself sitting on a throne wearing White Diamond's shattered remains as armor with Yellow and Blue chained to the throne._

His eyes snapped open as he realized that he was not dreaming that he was isekai'd. He got up going over to his bathroom mirror. Something he noticed was that there was one simple change in this universe was he was two years older. It was a small change, but at least he knew he could control his powers better. Plus, he wasn't exactly short. There was another realization that came. With the Steven-only narrative of canon, he, by virtue of not being a freaking dipshit, could practically side-step most of it. He showered and went to his duffel bag. The gems were going to see a new Steven. With a bit of altering and tailoring, Steven looked at himself in the mirror.

He now wore a weighted black undershirt, a pair dark gray pants with a white belt, and white weighted boots. He wrapped a pink bandana around his neck, slipped his fingerless gloves, and got to putting on the weighted bands on his arms. Lastly, he checked the weights and started off basic at about 250 pounds.

"Time to get training." Steven said, going outside.

Out on the beach, Steven started his training by going through his usual training, though on the small scale considering the new body.

-o-

Lars and Sadie were doing what they usually did in opening the Big Donut before noticing Steven was out on the beach.

"Is that Steven…all in black?" Sadie said confused. "And what's the wooden post…holy shit!"

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of Saiyans OST – Title Screen]**

Lars whirled around to see that Steven was sparring against the wooden training post to which the donut worker recognized to be those used in martial arts. Steven, in complete focus, focused on his punches, kicks, and elbow attacks going high and low. He was silent with the only sounds being grunts and the swing of wood. Steven leapt over the post landing a chop on the 'head' of the post before taking a breath.

**[Music Ends]**

"Steven, where the heck was you hiding all that skill?" Sadie said running up. "I didn't think you could fight."

"Exactly, you weren't supposed to know." Steven said sagely. "I was playing a role, being the loveable goofball…for you to underestimate me. Fooled you, fooled the Gems, and fooled my dad. I'm a lot more aware than I let on. It's a principle of ninjutsu. Yes, I do know ninjutsu."

"What, do you know every fighting style known to man?" Lars asked sarcastically.

"I know of three fighting styles. Ninjutsu, Boxing, and Shotokan. Mastered boxing, adept in shotokan, but I'm still working on nailing the disciplines of ninjutsu." Steven said at the flabbergasted Sadie and Lars.

"Wait, disciplines?" Sadie asked as Steven nodded.

"There are nineteen of them, but the ones I'm focusing on are spiritual refinement, unarmed combat, sword techniques, stick and staff techniques, spear techniques, throwing weapons techniques, pyrotechnics, disguise and impersonation, stealth and entering methods, water training, tactics, espionage, escaping and concealment, meteorology, geography, and esoteric Hand-Seal Practice." Steven rattled off.

"So, what? You can sneak up in people's homes?" Lars snarked.

"Lars, I've seen your room. You need to hide your stash of magazines." Steven said as Lars sputtered.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Sadie said sheepish as Lars took a cautious step back.

"Sadie, you're a sweet one, and I thought you could get on my bad side." Steven said hoisting the dummy over his shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get home and cook up some breakfast."

Steven whistled a tune walking leaving Sadie and Lars to blankly get back to opening up for the day. As for the other residents who saw Steven's display of combat, they were all thinking…that maybe they should not brush him off as a goofball. Back in the beach house, the Gems were sitting around.

"Morning." Steven said putting the training dummy aside.

"There you are, I was going to ask abou…since when do you have a sword?" Pearl said taking up Aoi. "But Steven…a ninjaken? I know Japanese swords are beautiful and stylish, but European swords are…"

"Not my jazz. Nothing beats the grace of a ninjaken…except it's brothers and sisters of the katana family." Steven said before starting to get cooking. "Now if you excuse me, I need to cook breakfast. And no Pearl, I insist I cook."

As Steven got to cooking, Pearl put the sword back and sat at the table. Amethyst was asking what Steven was planning to cook only for Garnet's future vision to spoil any surprise. Steven simply shrugged off and soon presented them with banana pancakes. Amethyst was always shoving a few into her mouth and spraying the syrup down her throat.

"Save some for everyone." Steven said as he hurriedly ate his share. "I need to be able to carbo-load to keep up my training. I already completely pre-breakfast training. I just need to finish breakfast to work on my swordsmanship."

"You're really taking this, seriously." Garnet said as she was slow to eat. "I'm glad for it. And you've done well on these."

"I had to cook for myself all considering. Pearl just wants to spoil me so much, she's all stunned I'm spoiling her." Steven teased.

"Well, I'm not much of a food person, but…I'll give a shot." Pearl said before slamming her fork on Amethyst's hand to stop her from stealing her food.

"Pearl, you bitch." Amethyst snarled under her breath. "You don't even eat food."

"True, but I can't let it waste." Pearl said kindly. "He did leave me just one to enjoy."

Steven finished his food, washed his plate, and got his haramaki and sword on him waiting for the others to finish. Shortly after breakfast and Pearl washing the dishes, they were back on the beach. Garnet insisted that they wanted to see how capable Steven was and Amethyst volunteered to test Steven's skill.

Steven took one side of the beach and Amethyst took the other side. There was no time for words to be exchanged, just nothing but combat. Steven considered his options and how to approach before forming a bit of a plan.

**[Cues: SU Attack the Light OST – Boss Theme]**

Amethyst was one to strike first with her whip only for Steven to roll out of the way and summon his shield. He threw at her seemingly having bad aim and missing her. Amethyst took the time to turn around to see the arc it went.

"What's the matter, can't hit…" Amethyst said turning back around to a flying kick to the face. "Shit."

"Never take your eyes off your opponent." Steven said taking a stance.

Amethyst produced her whip to whirl for surprise attack to which Steven produced his bubble shield to block the blow. He dissipated the bubble as Amethyst did the same with her whip.

"Not bad, Steven, but I'm not going to play nice." Amethyst said cracking her knuckles.

Steven had one answer in just raising his pinkish-white aura. With his blazing, he rushed at her as she blocked with a shoulder guard. What followed was an exchange of blows to which Pearl and Garnet realized Amethyst was in a bit of trouble. While arguably stronger, Amethyst fought as a street brawler whereas Steven had technique. Garnet was a bit surprised to get a bit of boxing thrown in Steven's moves.

"Amethyst, I figured out what your lacking." Steven said before palm striking her stomach. "Technique."

Steven suddenly draws back to dodge Amethyst's grab, and just as suddenly steps forward again with an abdomen-aimed uppercut with his opposite fist. Amethyst caught his arm with the whip only for him to pull her into a knee strike the head before headbutting her back into the ground. Leaping into the air, he flew further up and yanked Amethyst into the air who responded with a double axe handle sending Steven crashing into the ground. Bruised, Steven got up as Amethyst was diving down at him. His hand on his sword as he closed his eyes waiting for the moment. The moment the 'breath' of the opponent, he drew his blade for a single stroke slash. He had freed himself from Amethyst's whip and left a cut on her arm.

"Well that fucking stings." Amethyst hissed in pain. "So, you're not all just talk with it."

"I didn't think Gems could bleed." Steven said honing his energy into the blade. "But regardless, it's time for my swan song, Bursting Ballad."

Steven fired a pinkish-red shockwave from his sword as Amethyst attempted to whip it aside only upon her making contact for it to burst spraying out multiple hits before blowing up in Amethyst's face. Steven promptly decided to yield giving he did not want to push himself too hard.

**[Music Ends]**

"At least I still won!" Amethyst bragged.

"Amethyst, this was not a competition. This was gauge Steven's level of combat, and I'd say he's nearing the gap." Garnet said as Pearl was supportive.

He sheathed Black Razor and thanked them for the praise. He had left them behind to spend time training on his own which entailed meditation on near the lighthouse to fully hone his ki. The sooner he could do so, the better. Within his mindscape, he went for mental training unbridled by physical limitations.

_Within the mind, Steven was locked in combat against Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz. Not holding back with no mercy, he fought on holding nothing but contempt for both of them. He clashed Pink Diamond first as Rose rushed at him from behind. With a flash step, Rose wound up punching Pink before Steven reappearing behind them and blasting them away. Steven flew in headbutting Rose and slamming her body into Pink's. As the fighting got more intense, Steven was about to draw his sword…_

"Steven!"

Steven's eyes snapped open as he panted with sweat trickling down his head. He whirled around to see Amethyst there as he asked what she wanted.

"Want to go grab some food?" Amethyst said as Steven sighed.

He checked his cell phone to see the time and realized he was meditating for nearly ninety minutes. Steven got up and chuckled.

"All right, what did we get yesterday?" Steven asked.

"Donut Dogs?" Amethyst said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, then. Pizza." Steven said. "But not Fish Stew though. I can't really stand their pizza."

"You were faking liking their pizza?" Amethyst said raising her eyebrows.

"Don't tell the others. We can go elsewhere for pizza especially considering…" Steven said floating off the ground. "I can fly, and you can shapeshift wings on your back."

Amethyst looked like she just had a realization…and promptly tried to shapeshift wings which appeared draconic in nature.

"Huh, never thought about doing that." Amethyst said flapping her wings.

"Amethyst, let's just say I have ideas on you, Pearl, and Garnet can add to your abilities." Steven said wistfully. "But I'll explain later, for now, let's fly."

Steven took off into the skies with Amethyst flying after him. Steven felt freest in the air and Amethyst was taken aback at now easy he made it look. He was glad that his gem powers made flying much easier to perform as he felt it cut the usual amount of energy, he would have to put into it in half. After a few minutes, Steven and Amethyst were out of Beach City and in another town…specifically Connie's hometown, but Steven had not realized it yet. As the two were looking for a pizza place, one was in the middle of being robbed.

"Hand over your wallets, your cell phones, and your watches and nobody gets shot!"

Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran was wishing she had not gone to Little Dominion today, but she had her craving for their pizza. However, by contrivance or luck, Steven and Amethyst blissfully walked as the robber looked at them. Steven sauntered up to the counter about to order when said robber pointed out the place was being robbed. Steven rolled his eyes simply raising one hand.

"I'll only need one finger to deal with you." Steven said before flicking him causing a shockwave.

The force sent the thief flying out of the pizza place and smack into the pizza delivery car before crumpling on the floor out cold. Everyone, except Amethyst, looked absolutely slack-jawed. It did not help that the spot like Steven flicked him had a nasty bruise forming.

"Welcome to Little Dominion, what can I get you?" The cashier said blankly.

"Three large pepperoni pizzas." Steven said not fazed that the robber is bleeding over the pavement.

Being a doctor, Priyanka had at least done the bare minimum to assure that the thief was not going to up and die from the force of the blow. Steven turned his attention and decided to at least ask her that the thief was not dead.

"No, just a concussion, a broken arm, and shattered kneecap. Your finger was literally the force of a cannon." Priyanka said as an ambulance came.

"When you're a martial artist, you tend to control yourself. Had I punched him, I'm pretty sure he'd be in worse shape. I only give him one finger because I didn't want to kill him." Steven said with a sigh.

"What? Did you walk out of those silly shonens my daughter loves so much?" Priyanka said with a bit of sarcasm.

"There's lies an air of truth in fiction." Steven said cryptically as the EMTs took the battered thief away.

Steven went back inside took up his pizza before paying for it and asked about the delivery car.

"Don't worry about it. We'll let insurance deal with it…thanks for preventing the theft." The cashier said handing Steven a voucher for a free pizza. "On behalf of our manager."

Steven gladly accepted it and the pizza before leaving with Amethyst. A good distance away, they took to the skies.

"Damn, Steven, were you serious about all that restraint?" Amethyst asked.

"Of course, I was. Restraint is good for dealing with opponents who are clearly weaker than you. I didn't want to waste energy." Steven said as Amethyst laughed.

"Steven, Garnet would say you handled it well…and probably tell me…I could use some of that." Amethyst semi-joked.

"That's because she's all wound up." Steven said as his phone rang. "Amethyst, take the pizzas."

Amethyst took them up as he answered his phone.

"Yo, you've hit up the Universe. Oh…hey dad, I'm on my way back to Beach City now. I'm literally right over the place…just look up." Steven said as he floated down to the ground before hanging up.

"Since when you can fly?" Greg asked.

"Rose could float, and I…promptly improved on it to fly." Steven said confidently.

Amethyst landed on the ground and promptly dissipated her wings. Greg was given a box of pizza with Steven remarked he got a box for him.

"I'd thought you go to Fish Stew for pizza." Greg said as Steven whispered. "Well, I actually wanted some good pizza…so I went out of the way. Don't tell Kofi that though."

Greg nodded as Amethyst and Steven went on their way to the beach house. Steven walked into the Big Donut to pick up drinks and a few donuts.

"And that's how I got a free voucher for pizza." Steven said after telling them the story. "Flicked his ass right out of the shop."

"You can't be serious." Lars said dryly as Steven glared at him.

"Want a demonstration?" Steven said raising his hand that sparked with pink energy.

"Nope." Lars said flatly. "I believe!"

"Lars, you really need to stop flaking, that ain't cool." Steven said right as the Cool Kids waltzed in. "Speaking of cool…what's up guys?"

"Steven, so my sister wasn't speaking hot air when she said you were in all black." Jenny said. "What's the occasion?"

"Figured I'd look the part if for my job of hunting monsters, saving the world, and looking good while doing it." Steven said coolly.

"Words to live by." Sour Cream said high-fiving Steven.

"Besides, these are just the clothes to train in…not to go on the mission. I'm planning that." Steven said as he took his donuts from Lars. "Anyways, later."

He left as Buck bid him goodbye.

"To think Steven was hiding all that cool, quite the pleasant surprise." Buck remarked.

"And he's starting to look good." Jenny said coyly.

"Seriously, how did he do that?!" Lars thought.

Steven was snickering all the way home before getting out his laptop. He plugged in the charger and opened it up while logging in as Amethyst set the pizza down. Steven made sure to clear old online accounts under his old name. No more Tumblr, no more Twitter, no more Facebook. Thankfully, he could keep his deviantART after changing the deviantID profile, the username he could keep. Ironically, this was because he only recently rejoined the site.

"What are you doing?" Amethyst asked handing him a slice.

"Just checking up on my art portfolio, and my online connections. Drawing's been a hobby that I can get paid for." Steven said munching on the slice. "I just need to set my commission prices."

"Wait, you draw these? I'd didn't peg you for an artist." Amethyst said eyeing the pieces. "It reminds me of an old friend…that I probably should go visit."

Steven's account only had a few pieces, none SU related at the moment. No, those were stored in his computer. Steven finished his pieces deciding to at least set up his art desk along with his computer equipment. With the desk set, Steven wolfed down two more slices of pizza before guzzling down some soda. Feeling in the mood to draw, he sat down sketching up Amethyst while eating his pizza. He even put on some music from his computer.

**[Cues: Lakey Inspired – After School]**

"Huh, I didn't think you could draw me up that fast…but why me?" Amethyst asked.

"Why not? I have a beautiful muse in front of me." Steven said focused on the drawing.

He knew Amethyst had self-esteem issues, and a bit of praise would go a long way. Plus, he did want her to feel appreciated considering Pearl had the habit of putting her down. Steven drew up the outfit for the sketch and broke out the colored pencils to give it some color before finishing it.

"There we go. Figured, I'd go for a punk-rocker/gothic look for you." Steven said showing her the picture. "Besides, considering you guys never really mix up your outfits…I figured I'd have a reason for you. Helps to be good practice for shapeshifting."

Amethyst shapeshifted the outfit on her body: a short torn-off sleeves black leather jacket with metal pins, a white tank top with a dark purple skull with black ooze out of the eyes, mauve fingerless gloves with metallic circular studs on the knuckles, dark purple jeans with a chain, black eye shadow, white moto boots with purple lining, snake bite piercings, an industrial ear piercing, and a puma tattoo coiling around her left arm.

"Looking good, Amethyst." Steven said right as Pearl and Garnet came out of their rooms.

"What are you wearing?" Pearl asked confused.

"Something Steven drew up for me." Amethyst said proudly. "And I'll wear it with pride. I wouldn't want to wear the same thing every day."

"Figured it'd help with practice for your shapeshifting. So, I have designs." Steven said getting to his computer. "Let me just organize."

And by organize, Steven meant hide the folders for Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot. Steven opened the folder for Pearl which only had about ten pictures.

"Let's see. Swimsuit…Lingerie design…"

Steven cycled through the ten as Amethyst whistled at the lingerie citing Pearl was never wear something like that. He came to his Pink Blossom Yukata design with yellow tabi and white shocks. Pearl immediately shapeshifted it on spinning around with it loving the design.

"Of course, you'd like it." Steven said before thinking, "Kiss-ass."

He moved to Garnet's folder which had about fifty files with a few being costumes from recognizable media.

"You really had fun drawing these." Amethyst snickered.

"What can I say over than quote Spike Spegil, 'I love a woman who can kick my ass.'" Steven said with a flip of his hair.

"I think we need to a talk about that…eventually." Garnet said with a mirthful. "About how you got that notion."

"Garnet, I'm living in a house surrounded by ass-kicking women. Every man's dream." Steven teased. "Either way, this one here…I can recommend. Nico Robin's from One Piece. She's a tall one who can use her height and long limbs to fight. This outfit was her first timeskip outfit, perfect for the town with my modifications."

"And for you to gawk at me." Garnet said using her future vision.

"Hey, people already do that. Besides, who wouldn't at the walking tank?" Steven said inwardly praying she put it on while putting on the puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, all right. I suppose mixing things up won't be too bad. Plus, you did put a lot of time into these." Garnet said falling victim to Steven's eyes.

Garnet was now in a long black sari-like skirt with red and blue flowers on the side, a partially-zipped navy blue leather vest with a V-neck line with a yellow star printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her muscled stomach, sunglasses, and black high heeled pumps.

"My ultimate fantasy realized." Steven said with stars in his eyes. "I...I…must draw!"

Steven spent the afternoon drawing and setting himself up take commissions. With a poster soon painted, he slapped those posters around town. If the locals wanted his art skills, so be it. Steven opted for a bit of rest in his bed after putting his best foot forward. He slipped into a dream wistfully.

**[Music Ends]**

_"At last, it has been done. The Diamond Authority is no more, and I stand above all. To rise not as Pink Diamond, but as Blood Diamond."_

_The shattered remains of White lay on the ground, Blue and Yellow were chained to the throne, and Pearl sat on his lap calling him Rose while rubbing her butt on... _

Steven woke up with his eyes flickering before return to the black spheres. He was mildly pissed his good dream was interrupted. He got his phone looking at the time, not long after 11.

"I really need to rub one out." Steven said under his breath while getting up.

He would have walked to the fridge, but he noticed something as he sat up in bed. Focusing his energy to his eyes, they glowed a faint pink shining a light on Pearl who sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Pearl. Why are you sitting near my feet?" Steven said turning on a dim light and releasing the glow from his eyes.

"Steven, what did you mean by rub one out?" Pearl said trying to change the subject.

"Oh no, you don't. I know you've been watching me." Steven said firmly.

"You have?" Pearl said looking guilty.

"I know you don't really sleep like humans do, and all considering you're always around the kitchen in the morning. I just put two and two together." Steven said making the excuse. "Not that I don't exactly take issue…but do it from the couch."

"Ok, but you didn't answer my question." Pearl said as Steven sighed.

Steve, after a bit of thought, realized he could take advantage of this. After all, she was his mother's Pearl. If his 'mother' was going be a feckless dipshit, he was going to use all what she would not.

"Pearl, I'm going to be honest with you. I was going to pleasure myself, but…I think you can make up to me that you've watching me and help me." Steven said as Pearl had a blush on her cheeks.

"Steven, I feared the day would come when…your sexuality would develop." Pearl said with a sigh. "Garnet had remarked that it could come in the near future, but I didn't think it would. You didn't seem to have any interest still more focused on adventures and playing music."

"Pearl, I am literally surrounded by women of various shapes and size fighting monsters every day." Steven said flatly. "It's a fantasy most people would fight me for having."

Steven inched closer to Pearl.

"And besides, I see someone who my mother decided to neglect. Such a shame, but it's a mistake…I won't make." Steven said with a grin.

"Steven, I don't know…I..." Pearl stammered.

"Pearl, think about this logically. We have no idea how I'd effect a human girl, plus we don't need a pregnancy risk. You've been all on your lonesome…and I can provide the comfort you need. Everyone wins." Steven reasoned.

Pearl was a bit surprised at Steven's reach in logic as Steven pulled her in close. Pearl internally wanted what Steven was selling and wrestling with herself internally. But Steven knew Pearl's own devotion would win out any restraint. He was proven right when Pearl hungrily kissed him first. He broke it and he could see her panting. As much as he wanted to jump her, he had go slow until she was his.

"I know something simple we can start with…" Steven said gesturing in the bulge in his boxers. "Using your delicate hand on me, please."

"Steven, you look so strained." Pearl said getting him off him. "I…oh, you're well certainly virile…"

Pearl knew considering his mother and father, he would have to be packing. A decent length with a small clump of black hair above the trunks, and a pair of balls. Pearl look her hand gently rubbing it getting a moan out of Steven. Steven, however, decided for been of boldness made a move slipping off Pearl's yukata baring her lithe body to him. She was as he expected, lean with a small pair of breasts. It surprised him that she had a thin line of hair between her legs as he pegged her the type to keep it all clean. He was not going to question as he gently shoved in a pair of fingers.

"Oh, Rose…" Pearl moaned out.

A mutual moment of pleasure that led to just silence between the two aside from her heated moans. Steven was surprised that Pearl was a bit of a lightweight, though considering Rose basically making her the closest thing to a cuckquean, he was not surprised. Steven had his own his climax spraying Pearl's chest with whitish-pink sperm. Pearl shivered at the tangling her skin gave off when it hit her chest.

"I could never understand the appeal of having fluids getting on you in pleasurable, but are you all right, Steven?" Pearl asked.

"Peachy." Steven said slumping a bit. "And ready to go back to sleep."

Pearl's yukata had dissipated leaving her in just her shoes and socks.

"I'll clean this up. Go back to sleep." Pearl said rubbing his head.

Steven slipped back to sleep dreaming of plans for the future he wanted to make.

* * *

(A/N: This one was weird to write, but now I have the set up to have the Gems in all sorts of different outfits. I also won't adapt every episode. Because of 'Steven', some episodes are straight up not going to happen. As for the "harem" in question, I do a firmer grasp on it and I will it open-ended for one-offs. Anything's possible.)


	27. Now the Universe is Yours 3

**Snippet Star 27**

**Now the Universe is Yours 3**

**Genre: Humor/Drama/Adventure/Parody/NSFW**

**Pairs: Steven/Harem**

**Parody: Steven Universe (Various minor crossovers?)**

**AU-Type: Canon-esque (Everything's mostly the same except by Steven and his friends in his age range are about 2 years older)**

**Tags: Isekai Fic, Disgruntled fan is now Steven Universe, 'Steven' decided he isn't going to be play by Rebecca's rules, Steven's a bit more openly gray, A bit of a manipulation will come out of 'Steven', Inspired by 'The Sword, The Shield, The Diamond' by XenonDark**

**Note: For a bit context, the oracle's previous body was about as strong as Zarbon in the Namek Saga, about 23,000. In SU terms, I'd say he would be near Jasper.**

* * *

A week had past, and Steven was getting into the swing of things making progress on his training. So far, his ki was better adjusting and he was closer to regaining the strength he had in his previous body. Once he was there, he could work to get stronger than that. He did fool around with Pearl a bit more while taking it slow. She was relaxing a bit a more like he hoped. After the Red Eye was dealt with, there was the matter of the Rose Diamond mess. Steven decided to rip the band-aid off over dinner. Of course, he kept the tidbit that Pearl was Pink Diamond's secret as he deemed that fact being made public to Amethyst and Garnet unneeded.

"So, yeah. I'm sorry you had to be told the truth, and I was holding onto it for a week. Had to be done." Steven said glaring at the painting of his mother. "Honestly, my mother just literally left me a disaster with little to no explain about the truth or how to properly use my powers. Personally, if my mother is too much of a chickenshit to fight the others as a diamond. I will."

"Do we have to call you Pink Diamond now?" Amethyst asked cynically.

Steven smirked as his eyes went to pink diamond pupils.

"No. Pink Diamond is long gone, there is a new diamond. Blood Diamond." Steven said confidently shapeshifting his gem to its rightful form. "I can't fight as a Quartz for I will hold myself back."

"I understand where you're coming from, Steven." Garnet said with a sigh. "I need time to process this."

"Take your time, Garnet. You have every right to be mad at her, and I know you don't blame me. Honestly, you should have some time away from Beach City for a while. Take a week off and gather your thoughts, please." Steven remarked. "Amethyst? Do you need time?"

"Not really. Honestly, good riddance to her. If she wants to be a pussy, then fuck it. At least, you're stepping up to the plate even when it's not fair for you to be dragged into it. I just can't believe it…she told us she wanted to bring life, but she just wanted to end hers." Amethyst said trying to make it appear it did not affect her when it did.

"Amethyst, trust me. I understand your pain, maybe you should take time off as well." Pearl remarked.

In the end, Garnet opted to take that vacation citing she will be back and ruffled Steven's hair before leaving through the warp pad.

"Dude, I'm more worried about how you're taking it." Amethyst said as Steven sighed.

"I'm indifferent. Not like I knew the woman outside of what I was told. So, she lied to everyone. I'd say this doesn't change all the good she did, but no…it was all out of selfishness and self-serving with no care for the people around her. Frankly, I don't know what she was thinking, and I don't even want to know. As far as I am concerned, she's done and I'm here. I simply don't care." Steven said with apathy in his voice. "Not like she was a parent."

"Oh…wow. I'm shocked you could be so apathetic about this. You were always so emotional." Pearl said as Steven sighed again.

"I still am, it's just my mother is dead to me." Steven said getting up and going onto the Warp Pad. "Either way, I have business to deal with it. Pearl, I need to talk to you alone when I get back."

He warped away to Pink's old garden. He felt guilty for not going for Spinel right away, but he was glad he could now. Finding Spinel was not too hard, she stood there covered in dirt and weeds with a glum look on her face.

"Spinel?" Steven said coming up.

"Who…who are you?" Spinel asked.

"Steven Universe, and I came for you…because Pink can't." Steven said morosely. "Let me explain."

The explanation was not covering everything, just the fact Pink's no longer living and he was her hybrid son. Steven had to make himself look not guilty for taking 14 years to come get her. Spinel uttered broken sobs as Steven hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Steven said holding back tears of his own.

"I…what do I even do now?" Spinel asked herself. "Pink's gone."

"You could join me. I could always use a friend." Steven said as Spinel formed a small smile. "Let's get you out of here."

He carried her to the warp pad with a solemn look of guilt that Spinel caught up on.

"It's not your fault." Spinel said eyeing the look. "You came and save me."

"You didn't have to suffer like this, but I can't even begin to fix the issues you have." Steven said getting on the pad.

Steven warped back to the house as Pearl went pale at the sight of Spinel. Amethyst asked who Spinel was and Steven set Spinel to stand on her own.

"Another of Pink's victims. Amethyst, please take her to get cleaned up." Steven said as Amethyst nodded. "Spinel, this is Amethyst. After you're all cleaned up, I can introduce you to the rest of the team later."

"Don't be too long." Spinel said as Steven took Pearl into his room in the temple.

"Now Pearl, there's a matter we need to discuss. I did tell the truth to Amethyst and Garnet, and I kept one detail out. You obviously know want that is." Steven said as Pearl squeaked out. "But this changes little. You'll continue to serve as you have."

"Of course, my Diamond." Pearl said near automatically. "I…"

"It's fine. It like it's a big deal." Steven said calmly. "It's just your norm. Just keep that tic when we're alone. I am a bit upset at you for not doing anything about Spinel, but I'll let it go for now."

Pearl came to up to Steven putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, that be all?" Pearl asked.

"No, Pearl. I could use your intimate touch once again. That is if you are ready." Steven said as Pearl blushed.

Pearl nodded leading him up to the center fountain with Pearl wondering what Steven wanted this time.

"Steven, there's something I want to ask…you haven't done this with anyone else yet, have you?" Pearl asked.

"Not yet." Steven said as Pearl had her clothes vanished.

"Good, if it's okay, I'd like to be your first." Pearl said sheepishly. "Call it selfish…but…"

"It's not selfish." Steven said shushing her. "I'll give it up…only fitting I give Pearl a pounding."

It was one thing to see one getting fucked, but the experience of actually doing it was different for Pearl. The sensation was something sent shockwaves for Pearl. She was on her back with Steven on top of her thrusting away. The slaps of flash, the moans, and Steven necking her. Pearl was slowly getting the appeal that Rose saw, even thought she was still mad at her for never indulged her. Pearl's face was one of pleasure and blue-tinted blushing.

"Hurry up and fuck me!" Pearl moaned out much to Steven's surprise.

"That was both hot and I got a meme fulfilled." Steven thought before saying, "Prim and proper Pearl swearing? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Slam me harder, my Diamond…." Pearl breathed out before saying, "Make me your slut!"

The dirty talk was nitrous oxide for Steven getting him to go faster. He was feeling close to his limit.

"Ask and you will receive." Steven wheezed out before spraying her inside with a sea of swimmers.

Pearl panted as Steven pulled out with his sauce pouring out of Pearl.

"Sorry about the dirty talk…it was to make you cum faster. I didn't exactly mean all of that." Pearl said embarrassed.

Steven simply slapped his meat on Pearl's face with a wry grin.

"Oh, are you positive?" Steven asked as Pearl blushed harder. "No shame needed for your sexual desires."

Steven got on his pants and sandals.

"I…I…you should go check on Spinel. I need to wash up." Pearl said making excuses.

"I probably should since Amethyst was watching." Steven said as Pearl looked mortified.

"Please tell me you're joking!" Pearl said panicking.

"Nope." Amethyst said landing on the fountain. "I can't believe I'd hear Pearl say fuck. I didn't think you'd have it you."

"It was the heat of the moment, now can you both get out of my room?!" Pearl said pushing them both off the fountain.

Down the waterfall, and the two were in Amethyst's room.

"So, you and Pearl?" Amethyst asked. "And if you're asking how long I was watching…right when she said fuck. How did you know I was here? I shapeshifted into a fly."

"I've been working on sensing the energy of gems this past week. Your shapeshifting to hide means nothing if I can still sense you." Steven said with a grin. "As for me and Pearl, no relationship in the romantic. More physical…Pearl needed a release. She's a sub without a dom."

"When you get perverse?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm a teenage body surrounded by three beautiful women of various shapes and size, I have a room to myself, and access to the internet. Do the math." Steven joked as Amethyst laughed.

"Any chance I can get in on this?" Amethyst said as Steven smirked.

"You were next up, Amy. I just to give my first to Pearl…least I could do before I go after women I fancy." Steven said with a wink as they went through the door back to the Beach House. "And I got plenty to go after."

"Oh, good grief, you're like your mother. She…was kind of a slut." Amethyst said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was in a porno movie."

"Note to self, look that up on the net." Steven thought as a now cleaned up Spinel came up to him.

"Heya, Steven. Amethyst introduced me to television. By golly, Earth's got plenty of wonders." Spinel said innocently.

"Well Spinel, I'm glad. I'll show you around town and then we can start your training." Steven said as Spinel had a quizzical look. "Well, to teach you to fight."

"Oh? Why?" Spinel asked.

Amethyst had to explain a bit of what the Crystal Gems were doing, and Spinel took it all stride wanting to do what she could to help. Showing Spinel around town was fun, and Spinel being the hyperactive one wanted to meet anyone. Training Spinel to fight was a whole other matter. Much to Steven's surprise, it seems Spinel had a defensive mechanism of transforming into the more aggressive Spinel with her gem upside down.

Steven had won the first sparring match. Steven had more training than her where Spinel never really fought a day in her long life. He never did get how in the movie, she curb-stomped the CG so easily.

"You got a lot to learn, Spinel." Steven said as Spinel scowled. "Don't give me that look. I've trained to fight…and you're here to get training."

Spinel sighed as Steven helped her up.

"Don't worry, I used to be at the bottom too, but with training, I'm working my way up. You have friends who got your back as long as you have ours." Steven said as Spinel looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "Tell you what, after some more training, I'll introduce you to One Piece."

Oh, Steven had plenty of ideas how to get Spinel a fighting style.

* * *

(A/N: Steven's bagged Pearl and he's now free to go get others. Next up, we revisit other miniseries.)


	28. Gems Hit the Streets 2

**Snippet Star 28**

**Gems Hit the Streets 2**

**Genre: Humor/NSFW**

**Pairs: Not important **

**Parody: Steven Universe**

**AU-Type: Peaceful AU (In this AU, the Diamonds are no longer an issue as are the corrupted gems. Homeworld's also gone. Season 3 onward never happens, and altered events of Possession of Pink happen.)**

**Tags: Alternative Universe – Prostitution/Sex Work, Struggling to make the ends meet, TW: Futanari (considering the gems can shapeshift, this is sort of a given), Earth now had access to new technology, GTA cameo, Cameo from a doujin series**

* * *

The first night was rather slow much to Pearl's relief as she was not ready to actually go through with it. The night had only gotten two customers, a pair of twin girls. Both wanting…to eat out Garnet. An odd request, but once Garnet quickly found herself not minding. They worshipped her ass, and Garnet had to admit that the eagerness was pleasing.

"Whoa, look at them go. They really want Garnet to cream." Amethyst said as they kept going.

"You two have been at it for twenty minutes." Garnet moaning before finally creaming on their faces. "And…you both did really good."

The twins had left on their merry way as Garnet fixed her skirt and reorient herself.

"You seem popular with the guys and gals." Amethyst said with a wink. "And they left a tip, which brings us to 200 dollars."

Amethyst took up the money putting it away for safekeeping.

"Can we go home now? We've been on the corner for 3 hours." Pearl said shivering. "It's cold and I really don't like this place."

Amethyst rolled her eyes but bent to Pearl's whining. She did not expect the first night to be so successful. As they walked to their car, they heard the wail of a police siren.

"Fuck." Amethyst said as Pearl sighed.

A police car rolled up as a pair of officers came out, a man and a woman. The male officer was dark skinned, tall, bald with a mustache, and intimidating with his sneer. The female officer was a light shade of brown, her brown eyes were a bit less cold, heir brown done over the one side, and wore her uniform with a bit of a relaxed feel.

"So, what do we have here, Officer Schternvart?" The male officer said as Officer Schternvart rolled her eyes.

"Looks like we caught us some prostitution, Officer Tenpenny." Officer Schternvart said.

"Well, that's where your wrong. We just leaving a nearby club." Garnet said tersely.

The two officers did not exactly buy that, but they did not have anything on them. They promptly gave a 'we're watching you' motion and left in their police car. The Gems piled into their van and returned back home. This would be the pattern for the first week hitting different areas and dodging cops. Sunday night, the Gems were holed up in a motel which they were dealing with clients.

"So, how can I help you?" Amethyst said to the client who walked in. "Wait…you're over the age of 18, right?"

Tatsumi Noriko was a bit of a pudgy girl with brown hair braided into two pigtails and brown eyes under her red framed glasses. She wore a school uniform which had a bit of a sweat on it.

"I came with plenty of money. Besides, I'm almost old enough." Tatsumi said fishing out two hundred dollars.

"Well, I suppose I can ignore that." Amethyst said taking the money. "What will it be?"

"I heard from the other people coming out that you can shapeshift...so I want to be fucked with your dick. A big fat one." Tatsumi said taking off her uniform.

Her school jacket was discarded onto the floor, Tatsumi's gym shirt was dark with sweat on the neckline and armpits. Amethyst sauntered up unzipping the girl's skirt and pulling it down exposing a pair of leopard print panties that were soaked before she moved Tatsumi's shoes. Tatsumi raised her arms up over her head and pulled off her sweat-soaked gym shirt, revealing a pair of very large tits held back in a cute black bra as well as two extremely hairy armpits. Amethyst used her teeth to pull down Tatsumi's panties baring a patch of brown pubes that trialed up. Tatsumi tossed off her bra and Amethyst shapeshifted off her clothes and formed a fat, ten-inch cock that had Tatsumi's attention for its length and girth as it hardened.

"Nice pit hair by the way, been meaning to adopt the natural look." Amethyst said giving her length a few strokes. "Or get a client who does it too."

Tatsumi shoved Amethyst onto her back on the bed and got on top taking a seat. Tatsumi was not up for foreplay at the moment. She paid to get fucked and she slammed down on Amethyst with vigor.

"It's the clients like you with make this job so good." Amethyst moaned out.

In Pearl's room, she was dealing with a rowdy group of young man from the same school as Tatsumi. They had requested Pearl simply because she looked like the biggest sub they could dominate in their teenaged minds. Plus, they were intimidated by Garnet. Pearl could not breathe with one guy's cock was down her throats and her holes were occupied. Her hands were being used to stroke off those who were waiting for a turn.

In Garnet's room, there was not a sexual matter going on.

"It's okay, I get it. You only did this because your friends pressured you." Garnet said as they sat on the bed.

"Yeah, while those yahoos are pounding that scrawny one." The student admitted. "Probably going to try to flake out with the money if they exhaust her."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Garnet said kindly. "And as for you, you were honest with yourself and didn't force yourself to do it when you weren't ready. No shame in it, Kyong."

"I literally paid 20 dollars to get comfort from a prostitute. I feel a bit downcast. I could talk to you, but I don't have the guts to ask Tatsumi out." Kyong said as he got up. "I should go though."

Kyong left the room walking down from steps with an air of confidence. Garnet walked over to Pearl's room to make sure her clients paid. The boys coming out saw Garnet leaning on the railing cracking her knuckles. They promptly left the money on the counter with a little extra and even bid Garnet good night before leaving. Garnet looked in to see Pearl lain on the bed looking a bit rough. Sperm all over her bare body, bite marks, a few bruises, and Pearl having an exhausted look on her face.

"You ok, Pearl?" Garnet asked.

"I…I don't know. I partly enjoy it and hated it. Being mocked, used, and spat on…" Pearl said blankly. "I just…we were fighting corrupted gems and saving the world…but we were here. Laying on her back just to make money."

Out from Lapis's room came out a couple as Lapis walked up counting the money. The moment the couple, Lapis sighed.

"Ugh, I really hate dealing with cucks. It's so awkward to have the other partner jill off to me fucking their partner." Lapis said annoying.

Out came Tatsumi stumbling out of Amethyst's room with a naked Amethyst walking out with a look of relief.

"Thanks for the good time, Tatsumi." Amethyst snarked as Garnet inwardly cringed in realization.

"Sure, thing." Tatsumi said with a pleased grin.

Kyong came running up, a bit surprised to see Tatsumi here, but swallowed that realization.

"Ladies, you need to get out of here, now! Cops are on the way here, namely Tenpenny and that Schv…whatever her is." Kyong said worriedly.

"That asshole clocked us." Garnet said. "We need to go now!"

Garnet turned to Kyong thanking him for the warning even giving him 50 dollars as things.

"Oh, and Tatsumi, I believe Kyong's been meaning to ask you out." Garnet said taking Pearl to throw over her shoulder.

Before Tatsumi, Kyong stopped her.

"Look, there's no time now. We need to stall for time!" Kyong said taking Tatsumi's hand. "And I got an idea!"

Kyong and Tatsumi went downstairs to the lobby as Tenpenny and Schternvart came in.

"All right, you little shits. We just got a report about prostitution in the area…have you seen anything." Tenpenny said glaring at the two.

"I haven't seen anything officer. I was just out on my date with my girlfriend." Kyong said taking Tatsumi's hand.

"Good lord, you got a real shit take in women." Schternvart snarked.

"Aren't you divorced?" Kyong snarked back only to get to pistol whipped to the ground. "Did I strike a nerve?"

She raised her gun at him ready to shoot only to hear the snap of a camera from Tatsumi's phone.

"Get your gun out of his face or I'll post this up on every social media I have. People love to riot about corrupt cops." Tatsumi said with a glare. "Now back the fuck off."

Tenpenny inwardly facepalmed, he always forgot about cell phones.

"I miss the 90s when camera phones weren't everywhere." Tenpenny thought before saying, "All right, officer. Clearly, we were hasty, and we apologize for inconvenience."

"Tenpenny, your partner smacked an unnamed teen. Inconvenience? Fuck you." Kyong snarled getting up as Schternvart put her gun away.

"Watch it, nigga. Don't want my mercy to backfire on you." Tenpenny said threateningly.

"Look around, jackass. Security cameras are watching…you wouldn't want the motel owner asking for a payday." Kyong said pointing up.

The two cops looked at each other and rushed inside to deal with that leaving the teens to make a break for it. Kyong saw that those cameras did not work, but it would serve as a nice distraction. As for the Gems, they got out of the city feeling relived. A good payday and Garnet felt good for helping out someone in need.

* * *

(A/N: Tatsumi Noriko's the doujin cameo, she's from the Blue Monday doujins. I had her cameo simply because it suited tone of the story. Originally, Tenpenny and Schternvart were going to have longer scenes with the Gems, but I cut it because of the climate of our news cycle.)

Edit – 7/19/2020 – Considering the climate now, I probably could have cut the end scene of Tenpenny and his partner. Oh well.


	29. Tales of an (actual) Resistance 4

**Snippet Star 29**

**Tales of an (actual) Resistance 4**

**Genre: Humor/Drama/Adventure**

**Pairs: Undecided**

**Parody: Steven Universe/Ben 10 (Various minor crossovers)**

**AU-Type: Canon-esque (Possible Sequel to Possession of Pink, divergences are made)**

**Tags: Leo ends up in quite the predicament, Worldbuilding, Other alien species are introduced, Leo leads the resistance, **

**Note: This will be an AU, we're ignoring "Doug Out" onwards. With White Diamond using Earth as her entertainment, she'd ensure Earth would be left alone. I will acknowledge the Movie, however, but we're ignoring everything else. **

* * *

-_First Mission Arc 2-_

The team had re-converged at the main deck after a few hours apart when the Shippo used the ship to speak through the ship's PA system that they were in the system nearing their destination. Leo had come out decked in his improved gear much to the crew's surprise. A black, sleeveless, skin-tight jumpsuit with minor padding and straps toward the sides; thin throwing knives on the legs; arm and shin guards; fingerless gloves; red scarf obscuring most of the face, and black zipper boots. He also wore a black Matrix styled trench-coat which was the remnant from a previous battle armor set up.

"Whoa, that's rather intimidating." Shar said as Leo pulled the scarf down to expose his mouth.

"Figured it'd be par for the course." Leo said looking over the monitor. "Ok, from what I see, there's one planet that has a warp pad. Also has sustainable oxygen. Shall we prepare for landing?"

Nods all around and Shippo yipped 'Ship!' as he piloted the ship down towards it. Scarlet took over the console to allow the sphere to open up to allow the ship in.

"Honestly, because the Peridots are all set to work with the same code, it's really easy to hack their shit if you know what you are doing." Scarlet said as Shippo landed the ship not too far from the warp pad. "The Diamonds don't even bother to dabble in what goes into the mechanics or have the code updated…just add new code on top of old code every Era of gems."

"And seeing that they don't expect anyone order than Peridots to know how to code…" Shar remarked. "Then, why is the Resistance not taking advantage of this?"

"If it's anything like Earth then coding is a pain in the ass to learn. And in war, there's no time to fuck it up. Plus, I'm assuming you need a Gem console to practice with an isolated signal, so they don't get wise." Leo reasoned.

"Right on the fucking money." Scarlet said as the ship gave the all clear. "Ready your weapons, and let's go."

"By the way, I used some of that stuff the Resistance gave us to make some weapons. There's only one prototype that's useable now, but I did what I could." Leo said showing the team some of the weapons. "Shar, I wasn't aware of what you used for a regular weapon."

"I use my Proto-Tool. Albedo made it as thanks for me saving him a few years back, and I've modified it as I used it to push it further. It's got many modes for support and combat." Shar said producing it out from its tiny capsule box on her waist. "It's just stored in a compact node when I'm off-duty. I should be having it on my back, but what did you make?"

"I made an emergency pistol. Modeled it after the Paralyzer from Metroid and a few other sources." Leo said taking it out and demonstrating its uses. "It can fire electrical shocks with a laser mode or a stun mode, and covert into an electrical whip. Even has a port compartment for it to be charged with power."

"I'll take it." Scarlet said taking it up. "For one, I could take to have a weapon not from my gem."

"Other than that, I just upped my energy pistols with parts from the standard issue pistol I was given. My bodysuit even takes from the standard issue Resistance Suit they give me with the rocket boots and life support system." Leo said before getting out his sword. "Of course, even with the Omnitrix, I'll still carry my nodachi, Dawnbreaker."

Shar got on her Resistance Suit and the three descended from the ship onto the planet, which was a garden in ruin with withered flowers everywhere.

"Yup, this is Pink's work. For someone who cares about organic life, she does a shitty job maintaining it." Scarlet said as Shar turned on her Proto-Tool's flashlight.

"Pink Diamond?" A voice said as the three drawn their weapons aimed to see a lone gem.

She looked miserable and rather filthy covered in dirt and grass stains. She had black cartoonish eyes and her hair was styled into a pair of heart-shaped buns. Her top was white with more rounded pink sleeves, she had puffy magenta shorts, and a pair of big magenta shoes.

"No…way. I…I think I know her." Leo said going back into the ship before coming back. "Sheena had drawn her out once, and I never bothered to read the entry she wrote about it. I just looked it over…I didn't know where the garden was, but I do know who she is."

He looked it over and simply cringed before looking at Spinel with a look of pity.

"I'm sorry, Spinel. That I have to tell you this." Leo said before having to explain everything.

Spinel did not take it well at all breaking down to shapeshifter into a more 'aggressive' form of herself. Her palette was darker, she was taller, and her gem flipped upside-down. She still had her pink complexion and magenta eyes. Her nose was still small, but pointy. Her magenta hair was restyled into a pair of spiky pigtails. She also has three black lines underneath both of her eyes reminiscent of running mascara. Her clothing now consisted of a dark magenta top, puffy pointed hot pink sleeves, puffy magenta shorts, hot pink wrist-length gloves, white stockings, and a pair of magenta knee-high pointy boots. She screamed and tried to punch Leo who caught the fist with a pained look on his face.

"Why?! Why?! Why did she leave me behind?!" Spinel wailed tears streaming down her face.

He just pulled Spinel into a hug letting her cry her eyes out as Shar and Scarlet had to try to calm Spinel down which took an hour…or three.

"So…from what you told me, Pink gave up her physical form to make a scapegoat in her son but she's somehow a ghost that can possess humans. And that's how she got your friend killed. Well, why not go after her?" Spinel asked.

"Because she's the least of my and your problem. Right now, she's off being an ass somewhere while the Diamond Authority is wiping out life across the galaxy. Spinel, I…I want to ask if you would join us. I know you don't have much of a reason to fight for your people or us, but I can promise you a few things. Friendship and a shot at revenge." Leo said earnestly.

"You had me at friendship." Spinel said. "You're at least better company than that weird blue creature."

"Say what now?" Shar said as Spinel made her explanation. "So, Simian is here?"

"Scarlet, take Spinel inside the ship and clean her up. Shar and I will hunt Simian down." Leo said taking the lead.

**[Cues: Metroid Fusion OST – Sector 2 (TRO)]**

"Ok, anything I should about Simian? Abilities?" Leo said as he and Shar walked down the path.

"His species is fairly agile and strong. They're similar to that superhero in your media, Spider Man. The webbing they fire from their tails." Shar said as Leo nodded.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to give the watch a test run." Leo thought as he sensed out the area before saying, "He's not far."

"I sense him now." Shar said as they broke into a run.

What they found was Simian's ship with a camp set up with the main monkey himself on his communicator to which was connection to a holographic screen showing a Gem.

"Hessonite, how can I help you? Need more arms?" Simian said wryly.

"Nuclear Fusion Grenades. I need about three dozen. They served their use well on my last campaign." Hessonite said excitedly. "I will be arriving at the planet in about an hour."

"I'll have them ready as long as you have my payment." Simian said as Hessonite hang up.

Shar was infuriated at the fact that he was selling to Gems. Crime lords and general scum she could tolerate but helping their enemy in the war was something she could not forgive. She leapt out of hiding and shot at him. Simian dodged the shot, but it destroyed his fire pit.

"Oh…how long were you watching?" Simian said nervously. "Because I can explai-WHOA!"

"Save it, you lowlife piece of garbage. How can did you sell to those under the Diamond Authority?!" Shar said continuing to shoot at him.

"It's just business, kid. It's nothing personal, she pays well, and I make a profit." Simian said nonchalantly before using a spray of webs on her trapping her to a tree.

Leo looked to his Omnitrix and hit the button as it shot up 'beckoning' for him to select an alien. He turned the dial looking through the ten wondering which up to even pick. He stopped at one and went down pushing it down as he felt himself consumed with energy.

**[Cues: Ben 10 OST – Transformation Theme]**

What everyone else would see is a green flash, but not the mutation that Leo could feel like his atom being reorganized. His body changed to a humanoid plant with green skin, one eye in the middle of his face, four vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands, flytrap-shaped flaps with teeth covering his head, and pods on his back. Leo opened his mouth looking down at his hands before springing into action. His outfit was refitted for the alien form. His Omnitrix symbol was on a black and green belt on his waist.

**[Music Ends]**

"A Flourana…" Simian said in confusion. "You're with her?"

"So, that's what this species is called." Leo thought before saying, "Yeah, and you got a death warrant with your name on it!"

Leo realized he was a plant alien, so he attempted to sink his legs into the soil and grow vines to restrain which worked. Vines with forget-me-not flowers on it rose up grabbing Simian's legs and tail as he struggled to reach for something.

"Figures you Resisters would bring an overgrown weed here." Simian said getting a blowtorch burning the vines around his feet and tail. "But all plants burn."

Leo noticed his hands gaining a sharpness like thorns and grinned as he cut Shar free before stating that Simian was all his. Simian swapped a blowtorch for a flamethrower. Leo snagged one of the black pods on his back and throw it at Simian which exploded into a cloud of smoke. A slightly burned Leo dove into the garden. On the other side of the garden, Scarlet was re-activated the garden computer's self-care program causing the pouring of rain across the garden. Something that Leo took all advantage sending out vines to grab the flamethrower before lunging at him slashing at his chest. Simian was able to smack with the end of his flamethrower sending Leo into the dirt.

"You got fight, kid. But you're a bit too green for m-URRKK!" Simian said before he was impaled by an energy blade from Shar's Proto-Tool. "Well shit…I forgot about your partner."

Leo got out rubbing the burn on his cheek that was slowly healing as he walked up to Simian.

"Tch, the Resistance sent you to kill me, didn't they? I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Simian said as blood poured down his mouth. "Not like it matters…"

"It really doesn't." Leo said before decapitating him.

BEEP! BEEP! Leo looked down at the Omnitrix symbol which the hourglass part was flashing red before a red light consumed him returning him to his human form. Leo thought it was the end the Omnitrix flash and he felt pain. Green energy had spider out into his veins and his body felt like it was on fire and his cells were repairing itself. It was like going through surgery without getting anything to numb. After a minute, the glow faded, and Leo oddly felt stronger. He even noticed the burns and bruises were gone.

"Did those three add a Zenkai feature to my watch? Questions for later?" He thought before turning to Shar who tore out her Proto-Tool out of Simian's body.

"Not bad." Shar said with a wry smile.

"I got lucky." Leo admitted. "But we still have to deal with Hessonite, but we can set a trap."

* * *

(A/N: Getting into the groove of writing this miniseries, and well…I really enjoy doing space adventures like this to where I'm asking why Steven Universe not do anything with Lars and the Off-Colors. They could have used them for world-building, development, and what not. But we get nothing. Ugh, the worldbuilding in Steven Universe is flat out poorly done.)


	30. Now the Universe is Yours 4

**Snippet Star 30**

**Now the Universe is Yours 4**

**Genre: Humor/Drama/Adventure/Parody/NSFW**

**Pairs: Steven/Harem**

**Parody: Steven Universe (Various minor crossovers?)**

**AU-Type: Canon-esque (Everything's mostly the same except by Steven and his friends in his age range are about 2 years older)**

**Tags: Isekai Fic, Disgruntled fan is now Steven Universe, 'Steven' decided he isn't going to be play by Rebecca's rules, Steven's a bit more openly gray, A bit of a manipulation will come out of 'Steven', Inspired by 'The Sword, The Shield, The Diamond' by XenonDark**

* * *

_Steven's Diamond Log - _

_Honestly, progress is coming along rather well. Seems Pink left Pearl with a bit of baggage, but enough to use to my edge. Pearl's road to submission has came along nicely. I had to ask her to watch me bang Amethyst at first, now she willingly shows up. Pink had crafted Pearl into the ultimate simpette, the Cuckquean. I do think I have her loyalty seeing I've given her attention, and plenty of it. The time with her has made me realize Pearl actually has quite a few kinks. She's even opened up to being a sub to Amethyst. Speaking of Amethyst, what a woman. It was nice to have a partner that was more experienced and with meat on her body. Kinky Amethyst as a FWB? Yes, please. Spinel? I'm not going to try for intimacy until later or when she comes to me. She needs space, and she's sticking to her more larger form. I just hope I can bang the cuter form when I get there. As for my abilities, I'm closer to hit where I once was. Just some more time later. There's just two days until Garnet returns. Steven, out._

-o-

Steven was in the midst of training with Amethyst once again on the beach as other watched on. Amethyst insisted on a fight to test his might, but he knew she was hoping that he would cut it short and bow out again. Not this time.

"Think you're going to beat me today?" Amethyst taunted.

Steven was silent and cracked his knuckles before he gestured at Sour Cream who had a boombox had had a BlueTooth hookup.

"This is going to be good." Sour Cream said putting it on.

**[Cues: Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4 ‒ "Hidden Leaf Hospital Rooftop"]**

Steven wasted no time blazing towards Amethyst as she had her whip on him. He flipped over but not before throwing sand in her face. Behind her, he grabbed her by her hair swinging her around before punting her into the sand getting a face full of it.

"Whoa, Steven's getting serious." Greg said as Steven had a look of focus on him. "Didn't think he could go all quiet."

"It's rather unnerving." Pearl admitted. "But it's…rather exhilarating to see him when he gets serious."

Amethyst got up dusting off the sand only to see Steven had not spoken yet. Amethyst cracked her neck before they clashed hand to hand. This time, it seemed Steven had the upper hand blocking and parrying Amethyst's punches. Steven had saving a few techniques for use to unveil today.

"To answer your question." Steven said before punching Amethyst in the jaw. "Yes, I'm going to kick your ass today."

Amethyst rubbed her sore jaw before Steven unleashed a barrage of kicks that sending Amethyst further into the air before he slammed up with a double axe handle sending up into the sand before he landed on his feet.

"Ok, that actually hurt. What you holding out on me because you thought I wasn't worth it?" Amethyst asked upset.

"No. I held back to let you get complacent to catch you off-guard." Steven said as Amethyst spawned two of her whips.

"Well then, now you have my attention!" Amethyst yelling unleashing a massive whiplash of energy from her whips.

Steven summoned his shield. He had gotten the idea from one of his favorite video games and outstretched his hand towards the shield.

"Hey Amethyst, let me show you the sunny side of it! Wide-Lens Wave!" Steven said firing ki into the shield.

Using the shield as a lens, the energy beam became a wide beam of ki crashing into Amethyst's attack causing a bit of a struggle at first until Steven produced a second shield with his free hand. Amethyst, in her defiance, used a flaming spin dash to push her attack forward.

"Game's over, Amethyst! Widescreen…WIPEOUT!" Steven said using beams through both shields.

BOOM! The music ended as there was a pink explosion.

**[Music Ends]**

Steven had his shields fade as the smoke and dust cleared to reveal an injured Amethyst. Her gem was not cracked but her body had cuts, tears in her clothes, and bruises. She was still standing with ragged breath. Sure, Steven had a few bruises, but she clearly looked worse for wear. She caught his wrist with her whip, however.

"I suggest you give up." Amethyst said as Steven began laughing with his hair covering his eyes. "You find that funny."

"Quite." Steven said looking at her.

His eyes went to his diamond pupils before he glowed pink. With a flash of eyes, Amethyst screamed suddenly paralyzed.

"So, my hypothesis is correct, I can use my aura as a Diamond to paralyze other gems. Interesting." Steven said with a bit of sweat coming off his head. "But I don't have of time, so I have to end it now!"

Steven fired pink diamond-shaped beams out of his eyes to which Amethyst was stuck and could not dodge them. Amethyst found herself on her back and in pain, but she could move again.

"Ok, ok, I yield." Amethyst said getting up. "But no fair that you can shoot freaking eye lasers!"

"To be fair, if you could tap into your ki, you could probably do the same. Definitely won't be as powerful as my eye though." Steven said sagely. "As for the paralysis thing, I was using my gem against yours…it's a technique that's a work in progress. And it takes up a lot of energy and focus."

"Still though, eyes beams." Buck said raising a thumbs up in approval. "Maybe could you use shades or something to magnify it."

"Buck, you genius, but I need specialized shades or goggles for that." Steven said with a sigh. "Oh well, stuff to do later."

"Steven, I'm so proud of you, you're really coming along on your own." Pearl said. "Shall we break for lunch?"

Steven's eyes returned to his normal black spheres as he checked the time.

"Huh, it's already after 3." Steven said raising an eyebrow. "I guess I had spent a little too much time on commissions and training."

"I'm feeling pizza." Amethyst said hungrily. "You still got that voucher?"

"What voucher? I never gave you any voucher." Kofi said glaring at the purple gem.

-o-

Over at Little Dominion, Connie just wanted a pizza. She did not want to get involved in the place being robbed. Her mother had a dry and tired look thinking, 'Here we go again.'. Steven, this time with Amethyst, Pearl, and Spinel in tow, walked right in.

"Yeah, I'd like to use you-Are you guys getting robbed again?" Steven asked as the group of robbers turned to Steven. "Ah shit, here we go again."

"Put the money in the…" WHAM! Steven punched him into a table.

"All right, we can do this easy way or my way!" Steven said as his eyes went Diamond once again.

Guns were drawn and Steven's eyes flashed pink. The guns in their hands exploded into pieces much to everyone's shock.

"Invisible eye blasts. You got to love anime for coming up with this stuff." Steven said cracking his knuckles. "Now, there's four of you. I must have miscounted…because there's only three of you."

Before anyone asked, Steven take a stance firing a kiai from his left hand to which the shockwave slammed into one crook's chest getting her to cough blood and crash into the wall.

"Yup, now I see three just fine." Spinel said with a chuckle. "Mind if I cut it down to one?"

"Nah, you may just hit them too hard." Steven said. " I got this."

"What the hell do you think this?" One thief said producing a knife. "Some cartoon?"

"Not really, because would a cartoon let me do this?" Steven said firing an energy beam from his pointer finger right into the knife wielder's kneecap. "Or plenty of this."

Steven just opened fired on that guy as Connie watched awestruck by the sight. The knife guy hit the ground burned and bleeding out on the floor. Steven turned to the last one daring her to come forward and fight him.

What did she do? Have a heart attack and collapse. Priyanka went into action, but Steven slid in first.

"Aw jeez, I can't have you dying on me." Steven said with one hand over her chest.

He performed chest compressions while releasing Kiai into her to restart her heart which worked as she was coughing up.

"Good, you're alive."

STOMP! Steven knocked her out and turned to the counter walking up with the voucher.

"So, about that free pizza…" Steven said as the cashier had a look of shock.

The cashier swore that Steven was a bit stronger than last time.

"That was so cool!" Connie said excitedly. "You were so in control and taking down thug after thug with ease."

"That was nothing, you should see in action against a real threat." Steven said coolly. "Name's Steven, Steven Universe."

"Connie." Connie said calming down as her mother was making sure of none of thieves are dead.

Steven knew Connie was going to be two years older, being all lanky, lean, and cute with her little smile. He wanted her friendship and he knew this was an early meeting…so he figured he would use it.

"Into martial arts yourself?" Steven said as Amethyst placed the order.

"Not really. I'm a tennis player…who reads a lot of manga." Connie said sheepishly.

"Don't be embarrassed. I could tell you the amount of manga I read online shows I'm rather picky." Steven remarked.

The two chatted a bit, the police came for the thieves, getting a few more vouchers as thanks, and Steven had to depart but not before getting Connie's number.

"Look at you, the ladies' man." Amethyst said as they were flying back to Beach City.

"T'was nothing much. We have common interests." Steven said.

"Just don't try to…" Pearl said as Steven looked over at her.

"She's cute, but I actually want some friendship. Jealous that I'll leave you behind?" Steven asked as Pearl blushed.

"No…I…I just don't want you to get her…" Pearl said as Amethyst remarked that humans made birth control for a reason.

"Hmm, does human pussy and gem pussy feel different?" Steven thought as Pearl and Amethyst argued.

"Hey Steven, I wanted to ask you…if you think inflating my body to look different would work out." Spinel asked.

"Why do that? You're just fine as you are." Steven remarked as Spinel explained she was just a bit curious.

-o-

[Unknown location]

Garnet took her time isolated to really think about her place in all of this. She had even separated to allow Ruby and Sapphire to talk things out. Ruby and Sapphire sat looking out at the ocean.

"Ruby, what do you think we should do?" Sapphire asked.

"If you don't mind, we can still continue to be together. Sapphire, even with what Pink did all as a lie, I think what you and I had is real." Ruby said putting her hand on Sapphire's.

"Oh no, I wasn't going to question us…but thanks Ruby. No, this is about Steven. I see he was developing to be quite a force. Wanting to be a Diamond in his own way…" Sapphire said worriedly.

"It's Steven, I doubt he's not going to be down for half of what the other Diamonds do." Ruby said assuredly.

"Well, that I know. The change Steven went through is just so sudden. He's really growing up….and I think we may not need to have the talk." Sapphire said concerned. "Because I see in the near future, he…clearly knows how humans procreate."

"Do I even want to know?" Ruby said as Sapphire blushed. "Right…"

-o-

"Another commission done." Steven said keying away on his computer. "Thanks for modeling for me, Amethyst."

Amethyst walked up wearing just a t-shirt and black briefs.

"No problem." Amethyst said sweetly. "How much did you make?"

"80 dollars. Sadly, it was a black and white drawing." Steven said with a sigh. "Either way, I can relax now."

He closed his laptop as Amethyst shapeshifted a full outfit. Tempting as it would be to go fool around with Amethyst, he opted to spend time hanging out with Spinel. He owed her plenty and he decided to show Spinel the joy of video games. Pearl would come out of her room to hear gunfire.

"Boom. Headshot!" Steven said excitedly.

"Shit! That was cheap!" Amethyst said as Pearl came up to find they were just playing video games.

Steven was glad he carried back ups from his PC on his laptop. He did promise himself that he would buy a PC to rebuild what he once had. At least his laptop could run a few emulators. Set that up to the projector with a few wireless game controllers, and you had a party. At the moment, it was a deathmatch on Conker's Bad Fur Day with them trying to rack up points. They were all tied with time about to run down with Amethyst and Steven trying to shoot each other.

"Game's almost over, Amy. I'm going to win." Steven said.

"Fuck that, I'm going to win!" Amethyst said firing back.

BANG! Amethyst's character had a bullet blow up the head. Before Steven could laugh, his character was shot too right as time was up.

"Looks like I win." Spinel said innocently. "I figured out how this weapon works. Best used from a distance."

"Damn sniper rifle." Amethyst said dryly before noticing Pearl. "Hey, P."

"Want to get in on a game?" Steven offered. "You've cleaned this place well…so take a load off with us."

Pearl took up the controller as Steven set up another game.

* * *

(A/N: I had to go back and edit all the previous 'Now the Universe is Yours' entries, which is why you're only getting one update with this at the moment. This fic is going on a bit of a break for some time to shift focus on other series, but we're hit 30 stars in this multiverse. Cheers, everyone!)


End file.
